Naruto: the game
by valkireon
Summary: naruto always grew up alone and playing videogames, now his life is turned into a videogame and he must learn the rules and basic of his new life , inspired by the multiple naruto game fanfictions, Naruto/harem REWRITE IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: W****ell this is my first fanfiction and English is no my first language but I hope you like it, if you found any problem or have constructive criticism please leave it in a review. Well on with the story**

Growing up Naruto never had friends, so he found fun in videogames that the third hokage got him or that he could buy with his allowance, but he never expected to be in this situation to happen right before his last year in ninja academy

"What is this thing?" said Naruto while looking at a floating blue box in front of him "Welcome to ``Naruto: The game´´, what does this mean?"

The box in question wasn't that amazing just a floating blue box, but as Naruto finished reading the box it changed it now reads "Your life is now turned into a videogame if you need more info please ``INFO´´ In a clear voice".

"Well what do I lose from trying? INFO" Said Naruto

"Your life now follows the rules of a videogame so now you get stats, you also get to see your different abilities and also get access to different perks in the system. To see your stats, say ``STATUS´´ on a clear voice, to see your abilities say ``ABILITIES´´ on a clear voice, to see your perks say ``PERKS´´ on a clear voice" read a new box that appeared. "That's not all you also get a to see your reputation with different people and regions, if you want to see your reputation say ``REP´´ on a clear voice"

"So you're saying my life is like the videogames I always play?" Said Naruto "AWESOME"

The box changed and now it reads "you also get access to other systems and pages like the Financial page, that lets you see the movements of money as if it was a graph and the missions page which tells you in what mission you are currently in, it also keeps record of all completed missions and side quests, you also get access to the chat log, whenever you talk with someone or hear anything it gets recorded in the chat log, you can exclude people from it and conversations which you don't pay attention or don't hear clearly will not get recorded. To access any of this say ``SYSTEMS´´ in a clear voice and then select what you want to see in the sub menu there"

"So I can record every conversations I have and keep track of missions as well? Anyway what do you mean by missions?"

The box changed yet again "It means whatever is important to you right now, sometimes missions will appear randomly, sometimes they will be giving by specific persons. To see your missions screen faster say ``MISSIONS´´ in a clear voice"

"AWESOME' said Naruto, "Ok let's check some things STATUS"

A new box appeared it was like this:

NAME: Naruto Uzumaki

RANK: Academy student

LV: 1

XP: 0/100

HP: 2000/2000

CP: 4000/4000

ATK: 50

DEF: 30

RES: 35

SPD: 40

INT: 5

WIS: 10

LUCK:?

BIO: Naruto uzumaki the local hotheaded prankster of Konoha, he likes to play videogame and pull out pranks but over everything else he loves ramen, he grew without friends that why he started to do pranks to be notice, he promise the village and himself that he was going to be hokage someday, he has a great burden that he still doesn't knows about

"That's all? Why am I only level 1?" said Naruto, the box changed to give him is answer "The game system has use you as a base person and calculated the stats from you, it also used you to compare everybody else and gave them appropriate levels" said Naruto reading the box "well that just means that I'm the best base model ever"

"Let's check other things PERKS" said naruto, a book appeared in front of naruto he took it and open it "most of the pages are blank" said naruto the few pages that were not blank had info on abilities and stat busters he could get like + 500 HP or +70 INT but they had different requirements like: have a base DEF stat of 60 or Have 1 PERK point "What's a PERK point?" asked naruto

The box appeared again "A perk point is given to you sometimes when you level up, it can also be obtain via side quest and missions"

"So PERK points are awards for playing well and not leaving unfinished content in the game like in some RPGs I play" said Naruto, he looked at the book again to find a interesting perk

FOX FIRE

Have a base INT of 500 a base RES of 1000 and a Base WIS of 1000

Extra requirements meet ? And convince him/her to help you, Get ``Fire control medium or higher´´

FOX FIRE lets you burn the chakra and body of your opponents, as well as giving you a higher control on the fire element, FOX FIRE will get stronger as your fire element control and your INT grows higher

"Who is ? this book doesn't even give a gender or a hint" said Naruto "well probably once I know him or her the book will update or something"

A new box appeared "that is correct whenever you meet someone any quest, perk that include him or her as well as the reputation will be updated to include him or her" read the new box

"Well that's cool" said Naruto suddenly an orange box appeared

NEW MISSION

Get to your first day of the last year at the ninja academy and clear the any MISSION and QUEST tutorials there

More info: the world was affected to fit this game so the game decided to change this school day in a tutorial for naruto

Reward: 100 XP 5000 RYO

PERKS: Basic academy taijutsu, Basic academy chakra control,

Basic academy weaponry

Failure: almost impossible but if you fail you'll get nothing

"Well time for my first MISSION" said Naruto as he hurried towards the ninja academy

**Author's note: well that's the first chapter of Naruto: the game if you have any suggestion or anything leave a review**

**I know this is kinda short but this is just the beginning I will make longer chapters as I go on also this is my first story so I just want to see how it does, I got a story planned out for a while but I still don't got the whole story fleshed out so I might be a little slow after like 5 chapters I'll have a update schedule**

**Also I rated it M to be safe but there may be lemons in the future but I don't know you tell me do I do lemons or do I don't?**

**Also ATK is attack or how much physical damage you do, DEF is defense or how much physical damage you negate, INT is intelligence or your jutsu Damage, and RES is Resistance or your jutsu defense, WIS is wisdom or your chakra control, and LUCK is self explanatory **


	2. 2 tutorials

**Author note:**** I totally forgot about the disclaimer last chapter so**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**There it is now on with the chapter**

* * *

Naruto got to the ninja academy and took his normal sit, he notice that all his classmates now had a LV over their heads and a blue box appeared in front of him "If you want to see stats of someone just say that person's name and then ``STATUS´´ in a clear voice, but if you want to do it on secret you can always just whisper in a low voice" said the box "_well that's convenient_" thought Naruto

"Sasuke STATUS" whispered Naruto and a box appeared

**NAME: Sasuke Uchiha**

**RANK: academy student**

**LV: 5**

**HP: 1000/1000**

**CP: 2500/2500**

**ATK: 40**

**DEF: 45**

**RES: 88**

**SPD: 105**

**INT: 70**

**WIS: 70**

**LUCK: 6**

**BIO: Sasuke uchiha the last of the uchiha clan, he has yet to awaken his sharingan, he wants power whatever way he gets it so that he can avenge his clan and kill a certain someone**

"_Wow sasuke's stats are really high compare to mine but I got more HP and CP he's like a DPS character_" thought Naruto

Then an orange box appeared:

**NEW MISSION**

**Tutorial mission 1**

**Complete the academy shuriken throwing training**

**Reward: completion toward your main quest**

**Failure: failure toward your main quest**

As naruto finished reading the box iruka entered the room "class today is your first day this year and as a special occasion we are going to have a shuriken practice in the school grounds today everyone please go outside so we can start" said Iruka, after he finished saying that everyone went outside where their other teacher, Mizuki, was waiting "well everyone we are going to throw 10 shurikens towards the practice dummy, ladies first" said Mizuki looking at everyone in class his eyes looking with hate when they pass Naruto

Everyone did the exercise Ino and Sakura both got a 7/10, Hinata and Sasuke both got a perfect 10/10, Kiba, Shino and Chouji got an 8 and Shikamaru got a 0 because he didn't even bother to throw the shurikens

it was Naruto's turn he threw 2 shurikens at the same time and only 1 hit then he threw every shuriken by itself and got a 5/10 then Mizuki wrote everyone results on a paper and they went back to the classroom where a box appeared in front of Naruto

**MISSION COMPLETE**

"Well that was easy" said Naruto the class went like normal for the rest of the day until they had their brake where an orange box appeared

**NEW MISSION**

**Learn about the relationship system**

**EXTRA MISSION**

**Accept your first side quest**

**Reward: access to the relationship system**

**Second reward based on the side quest**

"Ok so what's this relationship system?" said Naruto and a box appeared to answer his question "The relationship system lets you see what a person thinks about you and everyone they know, it might sound like the reputation system but they are different systems reputation affects the prices and the areas people let you enter, while the relationship system affects if a person believes you and if they like you it even shows you if someone loves you, but bout systems affect each other if you have a high reputation your relationship with persons will be easier to rise and vice versa" said Naruto reading the box "well that pretty explanatory" said Naruto

Then a green box appeared

**SIDE QUEST**

**Raise your relationship with someone**

**Tips: to raise your relationship talk to persons about things they like, give them gifts or do favors for them**

**Reward: completion towards your main quest**

**Failure: lose of relationship with everyone on your class**

"wow that's a painful punishment, but this should be easy" said Naruto"how do I check my relationships?" a box appeared to answer "you just say ``RELATIONSHIP´´ on a clear voice" said Naruto reading the box "Ok RELATIONSHIP" a small book appeared on Naruto's hand he opened it and read a little

Sasuke: annoyed

Sakura: hate

Ino: annoyed

Hinata: Admire

Kiba: normal

Shikamaru: normal

Chouji: normal

Shino: little annoyed

Iruka: good friend,

"Well I it looks like I annoy everyone but why does hinata admires me?" said Naruto "I should pick someone and get my relationship higher I'll try with chouji he's always happy it might be easier" said Naruto

then he went to find Chouji the one he found on his sit in the classroom eating some chips "hey Chouji how it's going, what do you think of this new year in class?" asked Naruto, Chouji looked confused for a moment before he answered Naruto's question "well it's just the first day so I don't know yet, but I would have liked to bring more chips today I ate them to quick this is my last bag" said Chouji "well I can get you one if you like" said Naruto "Really? Thank you" said Chouji "ok be right back" said naruto as he left

He went to the school cafeteria where he bought the chips for Chouji, and make his way back to the class in his hurry he crashed with someone on a corner "ahh be careful" said Naruto "Na-na-naruto-kun I'm s-s-sorry I'll try to b-be more ca-ca-careful next time" said Hinata as her head became red as a tomato "oh Hinata don't worry I wasn't looking" said Naruto as he got back on his feet and helped Hinata to her own but she just fainted after getting on her feet "Hinata what happen!?" ask Naruto he decided to carry her to the infirmary and then he got back to his class

* * *

"here you go Chouji" said Naruto giving Chouji his chip "Thanks Naruto now I'll nave enough to get home" said Chouji "no problem, well see you later" said Naruto

As Naruto got out of his class a new box appeared

**SIDE QUEST COMPLETE**

**MISSION COMPLETE**

**You learn the relationship system as well as getting your relationship higher with someone**

**Reward: access to the relationship system, extra reputation with the akimichi, your reputation with the Akimichi has raise your reputation with the Nara and Yamanaka clans**

**You also got higher reputation with the Hyuga clan because you took hinata to the infirmary**

"well I didn't expect so many reputation raises" said naruto

**MISSION COMPLETE**

**You learned the basic for MISSIONS and SIDE QUESTS**

**Reward: 100 XP 5000 RYO**

**PERKS: Basic academy taijutsu Basic, academy chakra control**

**Basic academy weaponry**

"Well that was a good first day at school: said Naruto

**LEVEL UP**

**+100 HP**

**+50 CP**

**+3 ATK**

**+3 DEF**

**+5 INT**

**You get a perk point**

**Points to next level 200**

"Awesome I get a level now I need to keep getting levels and become stronger" said Naruto

* * *

**Author note: that's chapter 2 I hope you like it and please leave a review**

**Videogame corner: I came with this idea yesterday, from now on I'll recommend a game every time I post a chapter just because I like these games doesn't mean you'll like them. But you should give them a try**

**Today's game: Xenoblade Chronicles: it's a great wii game that will soon appear on the new 3ds I really love this game and the affinity chart inspired the relationship system in this story, xenoblade is by far one of the best games I have played in my life with great story and character**

**if you want me to keep doing this tell me in a review, if don´t also tell me in a review**


	3. the first fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

After class Naruto got back to his home, the small apartment the third hokage had got him when he got there he decided to check some things with the game "REP" said Naruto and again a book appeared in his hands

Most of the book said unknown to show that these regions didn't knew about him but in konoha there were several different reputations

Konoha: hated

Akimichis: friendly

Yamanakas: friendly

Naras: friendly

Inuzukas: normal

Hyugas: normal

Uchihas (sasuke): unfriendly

Aburames: normal

Civilians: hated

Commercial district: hated

And some other areas where he was normal or hated

"Well I knew I was hated but why does so many people hate me?" said Naruto he kept reading and he found the personal reputation

Sasuke: higly unfriendly

Kiba: normal

Shikamaru: normal

Hinata: loved

Shino: unfriendly

Ino: unfriendly

Sakura: hated

Chouji: friendly

Hiruzen sarutobi: highly friendly

"Why does Sakura-chan hate me? And why does Hinata loves me? Does she really love me?" a box appeared to explain "the reputation system haves 7 different types of reputation hated, highly unfriendly, unfriendly, normal, friendly, highly friendly and loved, this does not means someone loves you in a romantic way, this is just reputation" read the box "ok that's simple so this means people respect me or they don´t right?" asked Naruto

the box changed "correct if your reputation is high people are more likely to believe you and in shops they will give you lower prices but the reverse is also true if you got low reputation people will not believe you and give you higher prices" read the new box "well that's cool get better stuff at discount price that's awesome, but every shop in konoha hates me except for ichiraku's so everything is nearly triple in price in the whole city" said Naruto

But he would not give up he was going to see if he could rise his reputation in the city so he went outside to see if he could found a way while he was going around the city he got near the training grounds where an orange box appeared

**NEW MISSION**

**Tutorial mission 2**

**Defeat 10 mutated rats in the training grounds**

**Reward: better reputation with the ninja population of konoha**

**Failure: death or lower reputation with konoha**

"umm this would be my first fight in the game lets go" said Naruto going towards the training grounds, when he arrived he found 1 mutated rat standing in the fields it said LV 1 and the name mutated rat was over his head on green a box appeared "enemies have green colored name if they are easy, yellow if they are near you in stats and red if they are stronger than you" read the box

"ok let's do this" said Naruto taking a kunai and he attacked the rat dealing half HP of damage he hit it again to kill it he got some XP while fighting he then found 4 more rats and defeated then he found 1 more and defeated it then he found the last 5 together and he threw 2 shurikens at the rats on the side and trew his kunai to kill a third then he took a new kunai and jumped over the fourth to kill it and then he parried a attack from the last one and he killed it the last one dropped some ryo Naruto picked it up

"Well that was easy enough" said Naruto

**MISSION COMPLETED**

**Reward: reputation with ninjas in konoha**

"I got 20 xp from all of that so I'm going to have to find someplace to grind levels" said Naruto "but maybe if I level up to much they will give less XP so I need to keep finding places to grind levels, but right now I need to find some way to raise my reputation" and he left the training ground going towards the commercial district

When he arrived he notice some of the shops had a symbols over them he got near one and got a side quest notice

**SIDE QUEST**

**Defeat the mutated rats in the alley behind the shop**

**Reward: higher reputation with the commercial district, higher reputation with the general store, and 500 ryo**

**Failure: lower reputation with the commercial district (as if it could go any lower)**

"Looks like I found the way to get my reputation higher and get some money" said Naruto, he went behind the shop and defeated the rats then the owner approached him and thanked him with gritty teeth and gave him the money

**SIDE QUEST COMPLETED**

"now I need to train a lot to get stronger" said Naruto, he explored the commercial district clearing the eliminated rats quests and he level up

**LEVEL UP**

**HP + 300**

**CP+ 100**

**RES+ 6**

**SPD+ 7**

**LUCK + ?**

**Got the kunai rain technique**

"kunai rain?" asked Naruto "let's try that" he went to the training grounds and found a practice dummy "Kunai rain" said Naruto and he threw like 15 kunais hitting the dummy and the area around it "sweet and AOE attack" said Naruto, he desided to go back home

In his home he said "PERKS" and the perks book appeared he decided to check the perks he got from his first mission

**Basic academy taijutsu: grants a buff to hand to hand combat**

**Basic academy weaponry: grants a buff to combat with kunais and shurikens**

**Basic academy chakra control: makes it easier to learn jutsus**

"well pretty much self explanatory, but I should check if I can use that perk point" said naruto, he found a stat buster he wanted "redeem perk point on WIS +20" said Naruto he got a small piece of paper it reads "WIS + 20 redeem, please equip it on a clothing piece", "what equip it well if I put in on my pocket does it do anything?", asked Naruto suddenly he felt like he got stronger, "STATUS", said Naruto

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Academy student**

**LV: 3**

**XP: 10/350**

**HP: 2400/2400**

**CP: 4150/4150**

**ATK: 53**

**DEF: 33**

**RES: 41**

**SPD: 47**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10 + 20**

**LUCK:?**

"My stats changed" said Naruto, a new box appeared "every stat buster must be equipped to a piece of equipment so that's, head, chest, arms, legs, feet, and a max of 6 rings so you can have 11 stat buster at a time be sure to choose carefully, apart from that you now got access to the inventory screen here you can equip anything you want and store loot and treasures, the space in the inventory screen is endless so don't feel like you're going to fill it up ever" said Naruto as he finished reading "awesome so I get a endless inventory, but really only 11 stat buster that's crappy" as Naruto finished talking the box changed again "some special equipment have space for multiple stat busters as well as giving a stat of itself so try to find the perfect combination of equipment you like" read Naruto "well this is just starting so let's go!" said Naruto

* * *

**Author note: I liked this chapter, also don't expect to see many people character screen, we will mostly just see their level, we will always see naruto character stats every few chapters, but we will not see the stats of many other people**

**Videogame corner:**

**Today's game: Radiant Historia (DS) this game can be up there as my second or third favorite game of all time, the only way to describe it is like this: the story telling of chrono trigger + the battle system of disgaea condense in a 3x3 grid + the music of kingdom hearts = radiant historia seriously I love this game **


	4. getting ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

The next few weeks Naruto kept doing side quests in the commercial district he got his reputation to highly unfriendly and he was now accepted on some shops where he was thrown out on the past but the prices were so high he didn't wanted to buy anything, also thanks to all the quests he had 20,000 ryo to spent but he didn't have anywhere to spent this money so he decided to find a store to buy new equipment so he went to explore the city to find a store were his reputation wasn't so low

After looking for like 3 hours he found a ninja equipment store where his reputation was just unfriendly and this store had a side quest so he might get his reputation to normal and get normal prices he got close and opened the side quest menu

**NEW SIDE QUEST**

**Talk to the store owner to get the objective**

**Rewards: higher reputation with the Karma ninja store**

**Failure: lower the reputation with the karma ninja store**

"Umm this is the first time I had to talk to the owner, well it makes more senses this way" said Naruto while he enter the shop inside the shop was a huge man with huge arms with rough hands than shown that this man had used his hands a lot maybe to build weapons on a blacksmith or other things

"Welcome to the karma ninja shop are you looking for something?" ask the man "hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki I was actually looking to buy ninja equipment but I get so big prices everywhere" said Naruto "Well my name's Ernst and I could sell you some equipment what do you want?" said the man that now was revealed to be name Ernst "well I need more kunais as well as shurikens but some new ninja clothing wouldn't be bad" said Naruto "umm let me see what I can get you" said Ernst,

After a while Ernst came with a box full with kunais and shurikens as well as some clothes for Naruto "that'll be 30,000 ryo" said Ernst "I don't have that much money" said Naruto "well I could do you a favor kid and give you all this for just 10,000 ryo but you'll have to get me something" said Ernst ""whatever you need" said Naruto "well go the forest near the training grounds and get me 20 boar tusks I need some of them" said Ernst "be right back" said Naruto going outside towards the forest

Another thing Naruto also got from his side questing the last weeks was 2 more levels his stats were now like this:

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Academy student**

**LV: 5**

**XP: 5/700**

**HP: 28002800**

**CP: 4500/4500**

**ATK: 61**

**DEF: 39**

**RES: 44**

**SPD: 48**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 15 + 20**

**LUCK:?**

And he also got 2 new perk points from the levels and the quests but he decided to wait before using them

Now he was near the forest when he got in he saw a lone boar, the boar was LV 4 and the portrait was green so he threw a kunai right at his back and that did almost half of the boar HP then Naruto jumped and took the kunai in the boar back and ripped it from the boar and stab him in the head, the boar was dead, the boar also dropped a boar tusk so Naruto was just 19 away from completing this quest

After a while and 16 more boars naruto had 14 boar tusk he found a group of 5 boars together he decided that this could be hard so he started long range and used 2 kunais rains to lower their HP then he threw shurikens killing 2 of the boars now the other 3 were getting close so he ran towards them and slashed the first 2 with kunais he had in his hands the he jumped and stab the third one in the head killing him the other 2 were still alive and ram him in the back dealing some damage but Naruto had so much hp that it was just like a scratch he slashed them both again killing them, this fight give him the last 6 tusks he needed

* * *

"I'm back" said Naruto putting all 20 tusks in the counter of the shop "well done kid I like you" said Ernst "you said you where Naruto Uzumaki right?" ask Ernst "yeah that's my name and you better remember it because I'm going to be hokage" said Naruto

"Hahahaha keep talking like that boy, but seriously are you really an Uzumaki?" asked Ernst "I don't know I'm an orphan" said Naruto "are the Uzumakis a clan or something?"

"They were the best fuinjutsu clan in the whole world, they were allies to konoha but they were killed in the last shinobi war an attack from different nations on their home nation killed them all, but you said you were an orphan so it might just be a coincidence that you have that name, also you don't have the traditional Uzumaki red hair" said Ernst "wow the uzumakis were that famous? Why don't we study them at the academy if they were allies of konoha?" asked Naruto

"I don't really know, but tell you what kid apart from all this stuff I'm selling you take this book, it's a book on fuinjutsu it's a great skill to anybody who can master it" said Ernst "really? Thanks old man" said Naruto "Not because I like you, you can call me old man; call me by my name Ernst" said Ernst "ok, Ernst see you later" said Naruto taking the box and going outside, ounce outside he put the box and everything in his inventory

**SIDE QUEST COMPLETE**

**Reward: by your show of determination in wanting to be hokage and your conversation with Ernst your reputation with the karma ninja shop and Ernst is now friendly**

"That's a huge reputation boost" said Naruto surprised a little

Well I gotta get back home and try this new clothes" said Naruto heading home

His new outfit was much like the shippuden outfit just smaller to fit the younger Naruto "I like this, but I'm going to miss my orange jumpsuit" said Naruto

This new clothes gave him a plus 5 in every stat except HP and CP where they gave a plus 200 to each stat "now I just have to become a official ninja" said Naruto "'and then my dream of being hokage will be closer"

* * *

**Author note****: well I really like this chapter especially writing Ernst , if you're curious, no Ernst is not tenten father I'm not doing that, also next chapter there is going to be a time skip to near the end of the ninja academy**

**leave a review**

**Videogame corner:**

**Today's game: Pokemon conquest (DS) some of you might know about this game it's a pokemon game but with a twist, it takes place in medieval Japan in the time of nobunaga where you play in a strategy rpg style, I can tell you that it's not for everyone but if you like any of the things I mention give it a try**


	5. the first big mission

**Author's note****: again it seems I have too much free time so you guys get a second chapter today**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

I has been like 7 months since naruto met Ernst, In the time that has past naruto has just raise 2 levels getting XP was getting harder and harder because the enemies didn't level up the rats no longer gave him XP and the boars became a rare find he didn't knew why but the game told him that he was being restricted to some areas because he was still not a ninja, everyone on his class has also gotten stronger sasuke was the higher person on his class at LV 9 and sakura the lowest at LV 4, naruto had use the book that Ernst gave him as well as a perk point to learn the perk:

basic Fuinjutsu: lets you make explosive tags and small storage seal as well as other seals to see the list of the seals you can make say "fuinjutsu LIST" in a clear voice

And his stats were like this:

NAME: Naruto Uzumaki

RANK: Academy student

LV: 7

XP: 30/1000

HP: 3200/3200 +100

CP: 4800/4800 +100

ATK: 64 +5

DEF: 42 +5

RES: 50 +5

SPD: 55 +5

INT: 23 +5

WIS: 20 + 25

LUCK:?

the ninja academy was getting to the end, in fact the next day was the day they would have their final test thanks to the game naruto has manage to learn the kawarimi and the henge with no problem at all, but the bunshin was a problem, the game actually said to him he had too much charka to do the jutsu I was technically impossible for naruto so today naruto decided to find a way to get the bunshin or something that's close enough

"Well I could go to the library and try to find something" said naruto, and there is where we found our hero right now reading a book about bunshins "When a person dominates an element they can create elemental bunshins to fight by his side, until then they normally use a standard bunshin "said naruto while he was reading he put the book down and sighted then he looked around him and saw that the persons were giving him strange looks as if they were asking themselves since when did the demon read books or something like that, "Well no point staying here" said naruto going outside

He decided to go to the park and sat there if he didn't get a functional bunshin he would fail the test and then mizuki sensei appeared in front of naruto "what happens naruto?" he asked "Ohh miziki sensei it just that I will probably fail the test tomorrow because I cannot do a functional bunshin" said naruto "Ohh that's all well naruto I can show you an especial kind of bunshin if you do a favor for me" said mizuki "Really! Ok what do I have to do?" ask naruto "it's easy you just have to get a scroll that's in a special place and bring t to me in the forest tonight and then I'll teach a especial bunshin" said mizuki "ok consider it done" said naruto

That night naruto left his house and headed to where mizuki sensei told him as he got close an orange box appeared

NEW MAIN MISSION

Get the ancient scroll of techniques

Defeat the evil chunin

Learn at least 1 new technique

Reward: whichever technique you learn plus another one

1 perk point

GENIN RANK

980 XP 20,000 ryo

Raise relationship with iruka, hiruzen

Raise reputation with konoha

Failure: death, prison, or a really bad time

"Wow what's all this? And what's that about death?" asked naruto, but after a little time he decided that the reward was just to good so he continued forward he doesn't know how but he got inside the place where the scroll was without being caught so he got outside and decided to see the scroll, after little time he found the skill he wanted

KAGE BUNSHIN

This jutsu lets you create solid bunshins that also send their memories back to the creator an over use could cause death because of charka shortage or to many memories transferred at once.

"Well this looks like a special bunshin I'll learn this "said naruto after a while like 45 minutes naruto got the hang of the jutsu "well that was easy enough, let's see what else is in this scroll" said naruto he read the scroll and found another jutsu he wanted

Weapon multiplication technique

It's like the kage bunshin but can be applied to any weapon heck basically any item if naruto used it well and after he learn some more fuinjutsu he could make this jutsu even better it took naruto nearly a hour to learn the technique

At that time mizuki appeared "naruto you got the scroll, well let's get out of here" said mizuki "check this mizuki sensei I don't need you to teach me that especial bunshin anymore I learned this Kage bunshin no jutsu" said naruto making a solid clone "wow naruto your really good now we need to move or" said mizuki nut he was interrupted by iruka who got there "Why are you betraying konoha mizuki?" asked iruka "what do you mean iruka sensei did mizuki sensei did something bad?" ask naruto "NARUTO what are you doing here get out of here mizuki betrayed konoha and now is going to get arrested" said iruka as he finished talking mizuki jumped on a tree and grab his fuma shuriken and threw it at naruto iruka quickly moved and protected naruto "iruka why did you saved the demon brat he needed to die he is the reason you lost your parents right" said mizuki iruka was weak but could say " he's not the reason he is just the container not the monster" said iruka "mizuki sensei why do you do this?" ask naruto "do you ever asked yourself why? Why does everyone hate me? That's because you are the kyubii the beast that attack konoha and that the fourth hokage sealed inside you" said mizuki "MIZUKI! You just broke the law" said iruka trying to stand up "I'm not the kyubii!" screamed naruto getting up and attack mizuki with a kunai rain

Mizuki dodge and threw his fuma shuriken towards naruto, naruto dodge this time then a LV appeared above mizuki as well as a red portrayed LV25, _his to strong I won't win _thought naruto but he couldn't give up if he left iruka would be in trouble he needed to do something then he did it he make over 100 kage bunshins "I won't let you hurt me or iruka sensei!" said naruto as the 100 kage bunshins attacked they did nearly no damage to mizuki but the number dealt 1/3 of mizuki health but naruto was out of CP at that point he couldn't keep fighting "that was impressive brat but you are just too weak" said mizuki raising his fuma shuriken but before he could threw it his HP went to 0 in a second behind mizuki was standing hiruzen sarutobi the third hokage of konoha

"jii-san" said weakly naruto before passing out

When he woke up he was in a hospital bed with a box directly in front of his face

MISSION COMPLETE

You defeated mizuki with some help

Reward: the kage bunshin and kage weapon no jutsus

1 perk point

GENIN RANK

980 XP 20,000 ryo

Raise relationship with iruka, hiruzen

Raise reputation with konoha

LEVEL UP

DEF + 3

INT +6

WIS + 10

RANK BONUS

Access to new mission

The party system

Bingo book system

"Genin rank?" asked naruto then he tried standing up he felt something falling in his lap he saw down and found a ninja band "I'm a genin?" ask naruto "yes naruto kun you are a genin" said hiruzen sarutobi who was standing on the door "I was impressed by your display with the kage bunshin and after talking with iruka we decide to make you genin so today is your first day as a genin try and be well your jonin sensei will come and check on you and give you the name of your partners and tell you other things so rest for the rest of the day" said the third hokage "the team are already decided?" asked naruto "yes they were decide this morning and the jonin sensei have already spoken to all their student all of them except one" said sarutobi "cool, WAIT! What happened to iruka sensei?" asked naruto "he's fine he is resting as well in the room from across actually so please don't make too much noise" said the third hokage

"Thanks for saving me jii-san" said naruto "it's my job to protect this village and every person in it you don't need to thank me" said sarutobi "well this was a productive day" said naruto

**Author note: decided to end it there next chapter the teams and believe me they are different from cannon **

**Leave a review**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Gears of war series (xbox 360)**

**It's a great third person shooter with some blood and great history it defined the way we play third person shooters and it's one of my favorite xbox games**


	6. the team

**Author's note:**** Here's the next chapter where we will know the genin teams **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**P.S ****zalexd3600****: yes**

* * *

Naruto was still in bed at the hospital the third hokage was at his side and naruto remembered something that mizuki teme had said "jii san am I the kyubii?" asked naruto, hiruzen was surprised by the question "why do you ask?" said hiruzen "well mizuki teme said that I had the kyubbi on me, that it was sealed in me" said naruto, hiruzen sighted it seems that killing mizuki had been the best choice "well naruto, you are not the kyubii you are just the container think of it like this you are the jailer that stops the kyubii from destroying the village" said the third hokage naruto felt better and remember another question he had

"Hey jii-san I got a question" said naruto asking the third hokage "what naruto kun?" said hiruzen "well I spoke with Ernst a weapon shop dealer and he told me that the uzumakis were a great clan that they had their own country and were great at fuinjutsu, and I wanted to know if I got that name just because I was an orphan or am I a real uzumaki?" asked naruto

Hiruzen sighted "well naruto kun I promised not telling you till you became a chunin but since you asked I have no choice but to brake that promise" said the third hokage "you are an uzumaki by birth but not just any uzumaki you are the clan heir to the uzumakis, the son of kushina uzumaki" said the third hokage, naruto had an awe on his face he didn't know what to think he thought he was just an orphan that the people hated but now he knew why they hated him and he also knew that he was a clan heir "hey jii san did my mother loved me?" ask naruto "yes she did she loved you more than anything in the world, that's the reason she's not here now, she sacrificed herself defending you from the kyubii when you were born" said the third hokage, naruto felt happy to know that his mother had loved him but he was also sad because he never met her

Then the door open to reveal a man brown eyes, short black hair wearing the standard ninja uniform of konoha with bandages in his arms and wearing a chunin vest, "Hokage sama I didn't expected to see you here" said the man "Asuma, don't worry, I was just leaving" said hiruzen standing up and going outside

"naruto I'm asuma sarutobi your jonin sensei" said asuma "sarutobi? Are family with the hokage?" asked naruto "yeah his my dad, but we got in a fight long ago, and well neither of us wants to say sorry first" said asuma "but that's beyond the point, I'm here to inform you about the genin teams and other stuff" said asuma "yeah what's my team?" asked naruto "well I didn't really met your team but your team is shikamaru nara, hinata hyuga, and you, the other teams are sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno, and kiba inuzuka with the jonin sensei kakashi hatake, then ino yamanaka, chouji akimichi, and shino aburame with jonin sensei kurenai yuhi" said asuma "what do you mean you didn't met my team" asked naruto "well when I arrived hinata was feinted and shikamaru had taken her to the infirmary so I just inform them to meet me tomorrow at 7 am on training ground 8, you too have to be there" said asuma "I'll be there senses" said naruto

"well see you tomorrow naruto" said asuma going outside, ounce asuma was gone naruto checked the new systems he had access, the party system was a system that let you form a party like in some MMO naruto had played the party was a max of 24 and he could only invite people who already knew about the game, right now no one

The bingo book system was basically that a bingo book that let him read on every wanted ninja in the nation, then naruto took out his perk book which now had less blank pages, he could get new perks, several were straight forward like some advance fuinjutsu perk but he needed to get a book on fuinjutsu and master 10 different medium level seals, to get this perk, and the perk he wanted had changed:

FOX FIRE

Have a base INT of 500 a base RES of 1000 and a Base WIS of 1000

Extra requirements meet kyubii and convince him/her to help you, Get ``Fire control medium or higher´´

FOX FIRE lets you burn the chakra and body of your opponents, as well as giving you a higher control on the fire element, FOX FIRE will get stronger as your fire element control and your INT grows higher

So ? was kyubii well that made sense since the skill was fox fire, after reading a little bit more naruto felt tired so he went to sleep

Next morning naruto got up and went to training ground 8 to meet with his team, when he arrived hinata and shikamaru were already there, when hinata saw him she got red as a tomato and shikamaru just said "troublesome" "well where's asuma sensei?" asked naruto "he hasn't arrived" said shikamaru, and just then asuma appeared in a swirl of leafs the naruto new was called a shunshin "well everybody is here so why don't we start by presenting ourselves, we were supposed to do this yesterday but things happened" said asuma

"I'll start to give an idea on how to do it my name is asuma sarutobi, my favorite food are the noodles and hot dogs, my hobbies are smoking and shogi, my dislikes are getting interrupted when I'm doing something and people that think that are better that what they are" said assuma "you next hinata"

"I-I-I'm Hinata hyuga, my f-f-favorite food are zenzai rolls and cinnamon, my hobbies are … (stares at naruto), I-I-I D-dislike crabs and shrimps" said hinata "good now you shikamaru" said asuma

"my name is Shikamaru Nara, my favorite food, it's to troublesome to choose one, my hobbies seeing clouds and shogi, I dislike troublesome things and people" said shikamaru "good to know, now you naruto" said asuma

"My name is naruto uzumaki, my favorite food is ramen, my hobbies are videogames and getting stronger, I dislike people who cannot see the difference between kunai and holster and the 3 minute you need to wait for ramen, And I'm going to be hokage" said naruto "well it's good to get to know you, but now I need to inform you that I have to make you another test this test is simple you have to fight me and land a clean blow, the first 2 to do it will become ninja the third one will go back to the academy" said asuma "troublesome" said shikamaru "Wait and what was the test we made on the academy?" asked naruto "that was a test clean the people that didn't stand a chance in the ninja world, this test is to make sure your ready" said asuma "you 3 have until noon to land the hit"

_I can't let naruto-kun fail this test_ thought hinata "ok ready start" said asuma when he finished saying start all 3 members of his team jumped into the woods to plan an attack

"naruto, hinata this test is really a farce they want to test if we can work together that's the reason only 2 can pass, to create problems in our team work" said shikamaru, naruto immediately saw what shikamaru was saying "then I have a plan" said naruto

Asuma was still standing where he was when the test began it has been nearly 30 minutes and no one has attacked him and then naruto appeared from the woods "I'm going to past this test asuma sensei" said naruto "kage bunshin no jutsu" and 20 clones appeared they all charge towards asuma, he didn't had any problem dispelling the clones 1 by one until just the real naruto was left, "I'm not finished" said naruto he tackled asuma, asuma dodged to the side then a clone appeared behind asuma making him jump forward, when he tried dispelling the clone he saw that he couldn't move "shadow possession complete" said shikamaru "now hinata" said naruto. Hinata appeared and closed the tenketsus in asuma's arms and legs he couldn't move them, then all three of them got close to asuma dispelling the possession and all three gave a small hit on asumas chest at the same time "did we won asuma sensei?" asked naruto "yeah you 3 saw trough the real meaning of the test and all 3 of you pass" said asuma "yatta we pass!" scream naruto "I believe this will be troublesome" said shikamaru "i-i-I'm happy that we P-p-passed" said hinata while she re opened the tenketsus in asuma's body

* * *

**Author note:**** I really had a problem when selecting the teams at the beginning I had shino instead of shikamaru but then I remembered the jonin senseis and I wanted asuma with naruto but also with shikamaru so I changed that, leave a review to tell me what you think**

**Also I might not be able to update the story on Saturday and Sunday, so next chapter might be until Monday**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Resident evil 5 (multiple platforms) **

**You might know resident evil 5 as one of the worst in the series but the game it's still pretty fun especially with a friend, alone is just annoying but I believe resi 5 is one of the best co-op games out there**


	7. free day

**Author´s note****: well since I might not update on the weekend I'll give you 2 chapters today**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

It's been a week since the test to become a genin and naruto and his team had already done 8 missions, most of them, were capturing an annoying cat that always ran away but they were getting better at that, naruto with his clones could cover a huge area, and hinata with her byakugan could see the cat from far away, and shikamaru came with plans to capture it, the cat was a great escapist so even making a plan to capture it was challenging to shikamaru

Today was their free day and naruto had decided to do some training so he headed to training ground 8

When he arrived he went towards the woods and found some wolfs they had Lvs over their heads that was something that never went away he could still see levels this wolfs were level 8 they would be easy but there were 6 wolfs but naruto make 5 kage bunshins and each of them did a kunai rain the effect stacked and dealt half damage to every wolf the wolfs attacked naruto dispelling 2 clones remaining 3 clones and naruto attacked each taking a kunai and hitting a wolf with it most of the wolfs dodged but 1 of them took a big hit and died naruto charged again taking 2 more wolfs down, then the wolfs attacked dispelling the rest of the clones and dealing some damage to naruto, naruto used 1 more kunai rain and defeated 2 more wolfs the last one and naruto charged each other and naruto stab the wolf in the head killing him

This was some good training but naruto wanted to do more quests, since he was in the genin team he had less and less time to do side quests, the D ranks counted as quest but they gave no XP just money naruto now had like 50,000 ryo, he decided to get more equipment and some fuinjutsu material he needed to practice some seals so he headed to the karma ninja shop, that was own by Ernst

"Hey Ernst do you have any fuinjutsu material I need some" said naruto when he arrived at the shop "oh naruto, umm I might have some let me check" said Ernst when he returned he came with box full with the special paper and ink "here you go it'll be 5000 ryo, so you became a genin?" ask Ernst "yeah I am now a genin, I also discovered that I am a uzumaki by birth, the third hokage told me" said naruto paying the 5000 ryo "oh then you'll master that book I gave you in no time, tell you what do a favor for me and I'll give you a more advance book" said Ernst "anything you need" said naruto "I need you to get me weapon" said Ernst "but why do you need a weapon you have any weapon you want in here" said naruto "it's not any weapon it's a weapon my brother used many years ago I want to repair it and give it to him as a gift the weapon is in my old house in the woods, I would go but that area has become dangerous with wolfs, giant spiders and some other things, I'll give you a map" said Ernst "ok I'll go" said naruto and Ernst gave him the map "the weapon is called historica it's a sword bring back and I'll give you the book" said Ernst

New Mission

Get historica

Reward: medium fuinjutsu book

Higher reputation with Ernst and karma ninja shop

XP 1500 Ryo 5000

Perks: basic sword fighting, medium fuinjutsu skill

Failure: lower reputation with Ernst and karma ninja shop

"Well this map points towards a forest on the north" said naruto he started heading north, when he arrived to the edge of the forest he checked the map again and headed in the way it pointed him on his way he killed more wolfs and some boars, when he was getting close he saw a huge spider that was LV 12 and had a red portrait he decided to use stealth to evade the spider but when he was getting away he stepped on a spider web that sent a signal to the spider, the spider turned around and attack with one of its legs, naruto used a kunai to blocked the hit but he got damaged he jumped back and threw multiple shurikens and a kunai rain on the spider, he did little damage, he decided to go all out and made 40 clones to attacked he hit the spider multiple times with sll clones the spider stretched its legs and dispelled half the clones, naruto looked at the spider's hp it had lost just like ¼ of its hp naruto decided to take some of the explosive tags he had made on the past and threw them at the spider the tags exploded and the spider had now lost half its hp, naruto has getting out of ideas, then he remember the kage weapon no jutsu, and copied some of the explosive tag he had, he threw them at the spider the spider block some of them and attacked, the clones protected the original naruto, naruto ran out of ideas he started to run backwards throwing kunais and shurikens towards charging spiders until he ran out, he suddenly hit a wall he looked behind him ti see the house he was looking for, and he got an idea

Naruto created another 20 clones to stall for time, he went inside the house, if this was Ernst old house there must be something here to defeat the spider, he started getting the memories of his dispelling clones outside, he found a fuma shuriken and a sword, probably the weapon he was looking for, he took them bout and went outside, the spider had just dispelled the last clone, naruto took his last 4 explosive tags and putting them on the fuma shuriken he threw the shuriken towards the spider it exploded on the spider's head then naruto jumped and stab the spider on the head with the sword naruto saw the spider had one fourth of its hp left before the strike with the sword and it just went to 0 after the strike "that was hard" said naruto panting "is this the sword I'm looking for?" said naruto looking at the sword on his hand, "better take it to Ernst"

"Ernst here's your sword" said naruto giving him the sword "I had to use it to defeat a freaking huge spider, now I also need more kunais and shurikens" said naruto "thank you naruto, and don't worry the kunais are on the house but the shurikens are going to cost you" said Ernst "Ernst! Can you at least give me a discount?" said naruto "ok, ok here you go" said Ernst giving him the book and a box full of kunais and shurikens "I have to start repairing this sword so get out" said Ernst "ok see you on another day" said naruto

We he got outside a box pop out

Mission completed you got historica back

Reward: medium fuinjutsu book

Higher reputation with Ernst and karma ninja shop

XP 1500 Ryo 5000

Perks: basic sword fighting, medium fuinjutsu skill

Reputation with the karma ninja shop is now highly friendly

Level up:

SPD +10

Def+4

Luck+ ?

HP/CP +300

**STATS**:

NAME: Naruto Uzumaki

RANK: Academy student

LV: 9

XP: 20/2000

HP: 3500/3500 +200

CP: 5100/5100 +200

ATK: 64 +5

DEF: 49 +5

RES: 50 +5

SPD: 65 +5

INT: 29 +5

WIS: 30 + 25

LUCK:?

"this was supposed to be my free day" said naruto "well now I need to practice this new fuinjutsu skills, and I also have to get a sword in the future that one did so much damage"

**Author's note: ****decided to end there next chapter some D ranks followed by another free day**

**Leave a review**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**The Mario and luigi series (GBA, DS, 3DS)**

**The Mario and luigi series are some good rpgs with a lot of humor and serious tones, with a system that rewards good timing in hits you can rack up some damage in one turn, you can also dodge or counter attack if you have good timing when your enemy attacks**


	8. the games grows

**Author's note:**** it's seems that I found some time to write one chapter so here you go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

Team asuma had done another big group of D ranks they had done a total of 15 D ranks since the team was formed, since they did so many they got another free day early

Hinata hyuga woke up in her room like any other day, but today was her weekly sparing with her sister hanabi, hinata always losed it was in part that hanabi was better and in part that hinata didn't wanted to win, if she defeated hanabi, hanabi would get marked with the caged bird seal, hinata didn't wanted that

Hinata went down stairs and into her clan training ground to the usual spar she had to fight hanabi again and she lose again, she could see her father's eyes filled with disappointment on her but with proud on hanabi, hinata excused herself after the spar and went on a stroll on the city

* * *

Naruto uzumaki woke up where he always woke up in his bed on his apartment,

In the last days naruto had master must of the seals in the medium fuinjutsu book, he could now make storage seal, gravity seals and better explosive tags, those things could destroy his whole apartment if he wasn't careful, he check the perk book to find a advance fuinjutsu skill but he again needed a book as a requirement, _since Ernst had give him 2 already maybe he had a advance one? _Thought naruto, so he went to the karma ninja shop to see if he had one

When he arrived he noticed Ernst talking to another huge man, this man looked like a gorilla in his size, he carried beads around his neck looked really strong, "oh naruto, what brings you here?" asked Ernst when he noticed him, "well I came here to see if you got a advance fuinjutsu book" said naruto "well I don't have one, but naruto I want you to meet an old friend of my his name is gafka he will be working here as my assistant" said Ernst pointing towards the man "a pleasure to meet you gafka" said naruto "the pleasure is mine" said gafka "you said you were looking for an advance fuinjutsu book" asked gafka "yes I want to know more about fuinjutsu" said naruto "well I might have one" said gafka "I'll give it to you if you do a favor for me" said gafka "anything you need" said naruto "well you see I need alpha wolf hide, but the only way to get it is to defeat the alpha wolf in a cave on the woods" said gafka "get it for me and the book is yours" "I'll get it for you" said naruto going outside

NEW MISSION

Get the alpha wolf hide

Reward: advance fuinjutsu book

Higher reputation with gafka, Ernst and the karma ninja shop

Failure: lower reputation with gafka, Ernst and the karma ninja shop

"ok lets go to the cave" said naruto

* * *

Hinata was walking near the woods thinking on what to do, if she kept losing to hanabi then she would get marked with the seal, but her train of thoughts was broken because she saw naruto going into the woods, the woods were dangerous why was naruto just going in there, hinata decided to follow him

Hinata saw naruto defeating some smaller wolfs with some techniques than looked like a rain of kunais and then she heard him complaining about how the wolf now gave so little XP, what did that mean?

Then hinata saw naruto entering a cave, she followed him

* * *

Naruto was having a easy time getting to the cave since his fight with the spider he expected something harder but, this was somewhat easy, when he arrived at the cave, he entered inside

Inside he saw a massive wolf naruto would fit whole inside that wolf mouth, an on top of him there it said alpha wolf LV 14 in red, naruto didn't knew if he could take this on it was too strong but he had to try, since the wolf hasn't saw him he decide to prepare an attack, he created 5 clones and spread them through the cave each one of them took an upgrade tag and attached it to a kunai, they all threw the kunais at the same time, they all hit the wolf, dealing massive damage, but the wolf quickly got up and howled and some electricity appeared on his back then it covered the whole cave on electricity dispelling the clones and damaging naruto a little, naruto decided to go all out and created 20 clones, they all grabbed a kunai and attacked they all got on top of the wolf and stab him with the kunais they all put a explosive tag on the wolf's back and then jumped away the tags exploded and dealt a lot of damage to the wolf, the wolf howled again creating the electric attacked, dispelling every clone but now naruto took a big hit, and after the attacked when he tried o move he couldn't he notice a box in front of him "you are paralyzed" said the box, _no this could not end here_ thought naruto

* * *

Hinata saw naruto fighting a huge wolf, he started with a big hit, but the wolf had lighting attacks, then naruto used a lot of clones to attack the wolf, after a while the wolf created another lighting attack and for some reason naruto didn't moved after the attack, hinata activated her byakugan and saw electricity on naruto's body he couldn't move because of that, hinata saw how the wolf turned around and prepared to attack naruto, she couldn't let the wolf do that, hinata jumped in front of the wolf

"Hinata! What are you doing here" asked naruto "I'll tell you later naruto-kun" said hinata right now she had to stop this wolf hinata attacked using here clan gentle fist, dealing damage to the wolf, the wolf prepared a lighting attack but hinata could see charka inside the wolf moving she attacked a tenketsu on the wolf this stooped the attack

Naruto could move again he decided to help hinata, the wolf was almost dead, he threw several kunais with explosive tags "move away hinata it's going to blow" said naruto, hinata jumped away and the wolf exploded, the wolf was dead

* * *

After that they were outside the forest "hinata what where you doing there?" asked naruto, hinata finally noticed she was alone with naruto and blushed a little "I-I was walking around here W-w-went I saw you w-walking into the woods" said hinata "well I'm gald you appeared I was done for" said naruto "ano naruto kun I-I heard you talking something about XP, o-o-or something like that" said hinata "oh you heard me well, no point in keeping it a secret after all you're my team mate" said naruto "some time ago, my life turned into a videogame now I can get stronger by raising my stat and Lvs and for that I need XP I also get quest and missions, that's why I was here I was doing a quest for a friend of mine" said naruto "T-that sound's I-imposible naruto-kun" said hinata "let me show you" said naruto "create party, add hinata hyuga" said naruto, a box appeared in front of hinata, hinata was surprised this box said "Naruto uzumaki has invited you to a party do you accept?" hinata clicked yes, she now could see a level on top of naruto and also some info boxes that said some tutorials stuff, now that she knew about the game, she didn't need to be on a party with naruto to see stats, at least that what the box said, she was now part of the game

"T-this in unbelievable" said hinata "pretty cool huh" said naruto "w-what do you use t-this for naruto kun" asked hinata "well it lets me see the see the strength of my opponents like that wolf it was LV 14 he was pretty strong, it also let me see my reputation and relationship with people" said naruto _wait a minute his relationship with people did naruto knew about her crush on him? _Thought hinata "although I haven't check the relationship screen on a while now" said naruto "well I need to go hinata I need to finish this quest" said naruto going away

"well this Is interesting" said hinata checking some of the screens that appeared

* * *

**Author's note:**** decided to end it there, naruto went back to Ernst and gafka and finished the quest and got his rewards**

**Leave a review telling me what you think**

**Also this is the last time I will ask, because I have to start introducing girls if it's going to be a harem, tell me do you want a harem or just naruhina? **

**If you want a harem I got to tell you that sakura would not be part of it**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**The ace attorney series (DS, 3DS, WII vitual console, I think IOS I don't know)**

**This series is full with logic you have to solve the way to get your client innocent because in this world is guilty until proven innocent, it got a lot of serious moments but also a lot of laughs **


	9. uzumaki

**Author's note: ****after reading your reviews and also thinking about it a little bit I have decided that this story will be a Harem not a big one just 5 girls. I also want to thank you all people who are reading this story 34 favorites and 56 followers thank you a lot, when I heard that it's the readers that inspire the writer to continue writing I didn't believe at first but now I know that's true, again thank you all**

**Now after that long author's note on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

After naruto completed the quest for gafka he noticed that he hasn't disbanded the party with hinata, he could see where she was and also her HP and CP, _if he ever make a bigger team this could be helpful_, thought naruto he decided to disband the party and then he went home, there he practiced the new fuinjutsu seals, he discovered that the memory transferal in the clones also helped in this, so he used 15 clones to help him practice, he continue practicing until late in the night when he went to sleep

The next day was a different day asuma sensei had told them that they would train today instead of doing missions

"well today I want you all to take 1 of this pieces of paper and channel some charka into it" said asuma, and they all did, naruto's paper had a cut in the middle and was somewhat burned on the sides, hinata's paper burned from the center and also was somewhat crumpled on the sides, shikamaru's paper also burned from the center but the sides crumbled "ok, that's mean naruto haves a wind affinity and a small fire affinity, hinata haves a fire affinity and a small lighting affinity, and shikamaru has a fire affinity and a small earth affinity" said asuma

"you can tell just by looking at the paper? Asuma sensei" asked naruto "yeah its simple really, this is chakra paper made to test your elemental affinity, your elemental affinity are the jutsus that will be easier for you, and your secondary affinity, are somewhat easy but not as easy as your primary, but every shinobi can learn elements from all 5 affinities it's just that those 2 will be a lot more easy than the rest" said asuma "so you did this to know how to train us right?" asked shikamaru "yes and no, it'll help me later on, I just did it now because it's my duty as your jonin sensei to test your affinities, today will do basic charka control exercises I could have waited to test your affinities but I decided to get them out of the way now" said asuma "ok now I need you 3 to choose a tree then you are going to climb it, but without your hands just your feet" said asuma "like this" asuma got near a tree and started walking on it "this is going to help your charka control" said asuma "now do it just concentrate charka in your feet not much just enough to walk on the tree but also not to little" said asuma

The 3 of them tried, naruto failed destroying part of the bark of the tree he used to much charka, hinata and shikamaru both of them did it without problem "well done hinata, shikamaru, naruto your using too much charka use less" said asuma, naruto tried again, after 15 minutes he could also do it

"Well I thought it was going to take you longer to do this, I could show you the next step but I don't know if you're ready" said asuma "Well I got nothing more to show you today so let's do some missions" said asuma, they did some D ranks in that day, after they finished when they were giving the report to the hokage about their missions, the hokage asked naruto to stay behind after the report

"naruto do you remember what I told you in the hospital about you being the clan heir of the uzumakis?" asked the third hokage "yeah how could I forget" said naruto "well, you see with that title you get some benefits and also some responsibilities" said the third hokage "like what?" asked naruto "well you have your clan compound to live in, but I don't want you to move in just yet, do you remember that I also told you about a promise that I had to brake, well I don't want you to move to the uzumaki compound until you're a chunnin or its absolutely necessary" said the third hokage "I don't mind living in my apartment for some more time, I'll let you keep part of your promise jii-san" said naruto "thank you naruto, you also get your clan scrolls, if you want to I can transfer them from your compound to your house so you can study them" said the third hokage "I would like if you did that" said naruto

"On your responsibilities, well you get a seat on the council but you can't take it until your 18 so that's fine by now" said the third hokage "cool" said naruto "also I got this letter your mother left for you, your dad also left you one but you'll get that one later" said the third hokage handing a letter to naruto "thanks jii- san I'll be going now" said naruto going home

When he arrived he decided to open the letter his mother had left him

"dear naruto, if your reading this it means that I'm not there for you, I hope your father is but, if his not, I want you to know we loved you more than anything else in our lives

Now my name is Kushina Uzumaki and I am your mother, I'm also the clan head of the uzumakis that makes you the clan heir, this gives you access to all the uzumakis private library and secret techniques, also I want to give you my sword, the sword name's doesn't matter since when the sword is pass from generation to generation each owner gives it another name

Also you might know this already but if you don't you are the jinchuriki of the Kyubii or the nine tails fox, I was the jinchuriki before you so I know how it feels, you are going to have a hard time with some people and have a hole in your heart, but I tell you to always keep looking forward, ignore any insult or anything that drags you down, and fill yourself with love that's the only way to fill the hole in your heart

Remember I'll always be with you in your heart and live a happy life

With love your mother Kushina Uzumaki"

Naruto was crying by the end of the letter, he now knew that he had both a father and a mother and they loved him; they just couldn't be here because something happened when he was little, he decided that he would live like his mother wanted him to, to keep looking forward and always be happy, right then a box appeared

**New perk gained**

**Uzumaki:**

**It unlocks new perks in the perk book as well as raising your CP by a 1000**

"Well that's new I didn't do anything" said naruto "well who cares that's a free perk"

* * *

**Author's note: I don't know who I feel about this chapter it fells somewhat weird but tell me how you feel about this chapter in a review**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Professor Layton series (DS, 3DS)**

**The Layton series it's a great puzzle series, some of the puzzle are really hard and take some time to break, but apart from the puzzle the Layton series have a great story**


	10. the first C rank

**Author's note:** **I have read the reviews and I'm going to try to make less grammar and spelling mistakes, tell me if you see a improvement**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Today was another day of missions, from which Naruto was getting bored "Come on jii-san give us a harder mission, we have done more D ranks than any other team, give a C or something" said Naruto "Naruto you must know that there's a process genins do D ranks until they are considered good enough to do harder missions" said the third hokage "Ano I'm a-also getting b-bored of all the D ranks" said Hinata in a strange "I know this is troublesome, but I kinda agree, even I am getting bored of the D ranks, not that it's a problem" said Shikamaru "Well if your jonin sensei approves I can give you a C rank" said the third hokage looking at Asuma "Well I think they're ready" said Asuma

"Ok team Asuma I am going to give you, your first C rank mission, there has been a series of reports of strange activity in a nearby village, I want you to investigate this, and then report on the situation, if you think you can take care of the problem you can do it, but if your sensei say it's too dangerous, you will return immediately" said the third hokage "mission understood" said Asuma "Meet me at the village gate in 2 hours and pack enough for a month, I don't know when we will be returning" said Asuma to his team "understood" said all 3, and everyone went towards their homes to pack

After 2 hours they all met at the gate, even shikamaru was on time, maybe he just came early to sit here and watch the clouds but who knows

"Ok team we are heading out, we go the first brake will be after 20 kilometers so let's head out" said Asuma, when they step one foot outside a box appeared in front of Naruto and Hinata

**NEW MISSION**

**Your first C Rank**

**Solve the mysteries of the villages**

**Reward: 2000 XP, 20000 Ryo**

**Access to C rank missions, a perk choice, 5 Perk points,**

**Higher relationship with your teammates, higher reputation with your teammates, higher reputation with Konoha**

**Failure: possible death, possible death of a teammate, lower reputation and relationship with your teammates**

Hinata's box said the same minus the perks and perk points

"_What does it means by a perk choice?" _thought Naruto and the box changed to answer his question "After some big mission you will get a choice between 2 different perks, you got to pick one or the other, you cannot pick both or neither you need to choose one" said the box "_Ok not complaining whatever it is it'll be a free perk" _thought Naruto, after 2 days of traveling they finally arrived at the village, it was a small village by the name of Forgia, and they decided to meet the mayor of the village first to see if he knew something, after searching for a while they found the mayor's office, and after talking to the secretary they got a meeting with the mayor

The mayor was a short man with white hair, he also somewhat looked like a monkey, he's name was Galva, "are you here to investigate the weird occurrence in the forest nearby?" asked Galva "Well we're here to investigate some strange activity in the area, maybe this occurrence have something to do?" said Asuma "Well I'll tell you all I know, it started maybe 2 months ago, a local merchant went into the forest, he never came back, but the villagers also report some strange lights coming from the forest in the night, we have sent some people to investigate but they as well have not returned, so we seek Konoha for help" said Galva "I see is there anything else?" asked Asuma "Not that I know about but the villagers might know more you should ask them" said Galva "Ok, we'll do that, we'll return if we find something" said Asuma after they talk with Galva they went outside

"Ok team, first we need to find a hotel to stay in, then I need you all to separate and find information on the village, we need all the info we can get" said Asuma, they went and find a hotel then they separated to find info

* * *

Naruto went to check the stores, to see if he could find something useful, when he was checking a store he overheard a conversation by 2 mans "Did you hear, some people have said that they see people coming out of the forest at night right before the lights start" said the first man "really, I haven't heard that, we better stay away from that forest" said the second man "yeah it might be dangerous to go inside" said the first man

* * *

Shikamaru was not a very active person so, but he went to check the town looking for a place where he could see the clouds without interruptions, on his way he heard several persons talking about strange events involving the forest, some said that if you get close to the forest you can hear screams some nights, and also that the forest seems to be growing in size since the lights started on the nights, Shikamaru kept this information on his mind and decided to return to the Hotel and inform his team, after all there was none good cloud watching spot on the whole village

* * *

Hinata went near the edge of the village to see if she could see anything on the forest with her byakugan, but when she activated it she noticed some weird charka flows in the forest it was blocking her view after several meters, and the charka was of a weird color near purple in color as if it was poison, she decided to inform Asuma sensei of this

* * *

"Well so people have notice persons coming out at night, apparently the forest is growing at an accelerated pace, you can hear screams at night and you tell me that the forest haves a weird chakra" Said Asuma resuming what his team had told "sensei what's the plan?" asked naruto him "It seem we will not find more information on the village, rest for the rest of the day, tonight we are going to investigate that forest closer" said Asuma

That night team Asuma left the hotel in direction of the forest, the lights that the village had talked about were nowhere to be seen maybe it was still too early when they got closer, Hinata activated her byakugan, she could see a little farther inside into the forest, there still were weird charka flows in the forest like tunnels that connected the whole forest and they all were of the same purple charka, suddenly they were stopped by a kunai falling in front of them "Well look what we got here Palomides" said a man standing in front of them "some konoha shinobi" said a second man also appearing in front of them

The first man was smaller than the second he was a slim man with blonde hair and an armor that you would normally see on captains and he carried a rapier, the second was a huge man wearing a black armor that was almost covering all body only his face and part of his hands was visible he was almost twice as big as the first man and carried a lance with him "who are you?" asked Asuma drawing his knifes "I'm Dias and this is the executioner Palomides, and you are?" asked the man called Dias "we are a team send from konoha to investigate some things on this forest so if you don't want problems move" said Asuma channeling some charka to his knives "oh you see my mistress would not want that konoha got his nose into her business so I will have to kill you all, maybe not you, mistress might want you as a test subject but those genins behind you they will probably die" said Dias "Palomides I let you handle this, if you need help just ask" said Dias

Palomides immediately attacked at a speed that would be think impossible with the armor he was wearing he got between Asuma and the genins and said "Arena trapping jutsu" and slammed his hand the ground creating a wall between Asuma and the genins "this wall will not fall till our fight ends, and will stop anyone trying to enter" said Palomides "that just save me the problem of telling them to stay back" said Asuma putting a lot of charka into his knives attacking Palomides, Palomides take some hits but asuma could not hurt him, his armor was too strong, Asuma decided to try with long range, he jumped back and said "Fire style giant fireball jutsu" creating a huge fire ball from his mouth that hit Palomides, but Palomides just moved his spear and the wind that was created from that put out the flames, then he jumped towards Asuma and skewer him in the shoulder, "your too weak" said Palomides hitting him in the head with his other arm knocking him out "well done. Now let's take him to mistress" said Dias, as him and Palomides went into the woods

* * *

On the other side of the arena created by Palomides Hianata activated her byakugan to see across the wall, she could see Asuma sensei fighting with Palomides, and was telling her teammates what was happening, Naruto wanted to go in there and help Asuma sensei, but he couldn't pass this wall, Shikamaru was thinking on a way to help but after hearing Hinata he knew they were too weak "we got to do something!" said Naruto "This wall will not let us pass, and if you somehow get to the other side, you won't be able to get out, you'll just be a bother for Asuma sensei" said Shikamaru "Then what do we do?!" asked Naruto "we wait or we run" said Shikamaru "Asuma sensei losed!" said Hinata then the wall came down and there was no one there "they went into the forest" said Hinata "Lets return to town, let's talk to the mayor to see if he has a way to communicate with konoha" said Shikamaru "Ok, even if we follow them we eill probably lose" said Naruto, they turned around and headed back to town

"And that's what happen" said Shikamaru talking to Galva "So you want to send a message to Konoha right? I'll let you use my best bird but even that will arrive to Konoha by tomorrow morning" said Galva "And if they send a team it'll take them at least until that night to arrive" said Shikamaru "Ok I'll write the message, after that Shikamaru, Hinata let's rest until tomorrow morning" Said Naruto "What are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Shikamaru "we need to buy some time for Asuma sensei they said they'll take him to someone, so he'll be alive at least until tomorrow and we will buy time for the team from konoha to get here" said Naruto

* * *

**Author's note**:**decided to end it there, this the beginning of my first original arc, leave a review and tell me what you think about this**

**Also I have make so many reference that this could be consider a crossover already**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Fire emblem series (Nintendo systems)**

**The fire emblem series is one of the best strategy games out there, were you can't just sacrifice units until you win because if a unit die they are death forever this creates a bond between you and that characters **


	11. The inflitration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Ok if we are going inside that forest we need a plan" said Shikamaru "What do you suggest Shiakamaru?" asked Naruto "Well to start we need info, Naruto try making some clones and send them to the forest maybe they can get in and gather info" said Shikamaru "On it" said Naruto "A-and what do I d-do?" asked Hinata "Since your byakugan can't see inside the forest, there's not really anything you can do right now, try to rest, prepare for tomorrow" said Shikamaru "Ok" said Hinata feeling a little useless in this situation but Shikamaru was right and she knew it, with that barrier of purple charka in the forest she couldn't see very far inside

After some time Naruto received the memories from his clones "It seem we were lucky, there was no one at the edge of the forest and my clones got in, nothing much the only interesting thing is a small fortress inside the forest, its make out of some buildings surrounded by a big wall if we get even close we are bound to be spotted" said Naruto "Can you describe it on better detail Naruto?" asked Shikamaru "Sure, there was this big wall surrounding a area of 4 buildings, the wall had towers on every corner, I couldn't see a lot inside but there was a open area in the middle of the 4 buildings" said Naruto, Shikamaru got on his knee and joint the tips of his fingers, his team has gotten to know this was Shikamaru's thinking pose "I got a plan" said Shikamaru

* * *

The next morning they got ready to head into the forest, but first they went to the town hall and gave Galva a letter that he had to give to the reinforcements when they arrived, then they headed towards the forest

They got lucky and could get into the forest without finding anybody or maybe it was just that last night they got unlucky and found Dias and the Executioner by chance last night, after getting inside the forest Hinata's byakugan was reduce in sight around not much but at least they could knew if someone was close, after some more time they could see the walls Naruto told them about, they would wait a little while to see if there was movement on the towers or any place nearby

Also they noticed that a water tunnel was going inside the walls, they decided to enter through there when they got the chance

"Ok everybody knows the plan?" asked Shikamaru "Yes" answered Hinata and naruto "ok first we need to get in, so we wait until the guards at the tower's make a opening in they're vigilance

They waited for who knows who long, inside the forest the sky was hard to see, they knew it was still day time because of some light rays coming from the top of the trees and then it happened one of the guards left his post who knows why but that was they sign to go in they got in through the water tunnel they saw earlier

Inside there was not many guards on patrol, maybe they thought that no one would got this close, or get inside, they sticked to the shadows and investigated the area "Hinata do you see something?" whispered Naruto "I see some people inside that building" whispered Hinata pointing towards a big building "Make sure to leave some explosive tags here to make a distraction later" whispered Shikamaru they got close to a window in the building

"Well done in bringing that konoha jonin last night, with his amount of charka we could finish the dark charka transmitting system, and expand the dark charka all the way to Konoha" said the voice of a woman "thank you Mistress I thought that a jonin would be helpful for you" said a voice that sounded like Dias "but you told me there was some genins with him? Right?" asked the female voice "Yeah but they will not be any problem" said Dias "But they can inform Konoha about you and palomides, and sent some stronger ninjas our way and that would be a problem it'll take me some time to get the charka from that jonin, if they get here you got to get rid of them" said the woman "of course my mistress I'll get rid of any problem that comes our way" said Dias "Ok I want you to go and inform the guards to be on alert I don't need interruptions when I extract the charka of the jonin" said the woman "at your service" said Dias

They saw dias going out through a door on the side of the building and going to the towers luckily he didn't saw them, "Ok we now know that Asuma sensei will be good for a while, but we need to save him fast" whispered Shikamaru, "Ok where do we look?" asked Naruto "Hinata do you see any place that have a lot of charka signatures?" asked Shikamaru "there are some over there in the basement" whispered Hinata "Let's check" whispered Naruto

They arrived at the building, and they checked the window, there was no one inside so they went in "Ok now we need to find a way to the basement" said Shikamaru, they checked slowly trying to not get caught they found the way to the basement, but there were some guards on the door so they didn't got close "what do we do?" asked Naruto "Um I got to think about this, I don't really know how much time we have been here, and I don't think we can get out of here any time soon, since Dias told the guards to be on alert, so we just have to find a way to get in the Basement" said Shikamaru "I got an idea" said Naruto "I'll distract the guards and you get in the basement and rescue Asuma sensei" said Naruto "No Naruto-kun t-that's suicide" said Hinata "I do not approve of that plan" said Shikamaru "but there's no time, if we stay here we'll just get caught soon, but if we save Asuma sensei we might just be able to escape" said Naruto "Ok but be careful don't get caught" said Shikamaru "You can't let him do this" said Hinata "we don't have a choice Naruto's right, if we stay we'll just get caught, but if we save Asums sensei, we might have a chance" Said Shikamaru "Don't worry Hinata I'll be careful, actually let's form a party so you can see that I'm safe" said Naruto "Party?" asked Shikamaru "Oh yeah you don't know, some months ago my life turned into a videogame I'll explain later just accept the invitation to the party" said Naruto "I'll wouldn't put it past you, this is just troublesome" said Shikamaru, then 2 boxes appeared in front of Hinata and Shikamaru , they both accepted the invitation and boxes appeared to tell them about their party members HP and CP and also were they were, "Ok be careful I'll distract the guards" said Naruto

"HELLO! Can you tell me where is the bathroom" said Naruto to the guards, "Who are you?" asked the guards "a konoha shinobi, want have some problem?" said Naruto "Get him" said one guard "catch me if you can" said Naruto running outside, the guards followed him, leaving the basement unguarded Hinata and Shikamaru went inside

* * *

"You're surrounded" said the guards that had surrounded him, when he got outside, the guards in the towers came on his pursuit, "Ok no choice" said Naruto "Kage-bunshin no jutsu" He created 20 clones, each one of them got a kunai in hand and attacked the guards "some clones were dispelled but he could defeat some of the guards "stop I'll take care of him" said Palomides getting there "Well I didn't expected you to come here so soon" said Naruto "Don't worry your life is now shorter, that you had cross paths with the executioner" said Palomides "Ok let's do this" said Naruto

* * *

**Author's note: decided to end there, next chapter the fight with Palomides and Naruto will meet someone**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Punch out series (snes, nes, Wii)**

**I consider the punch out series to be a puzzle game you have to discover the pattern to defeat every fighter**


	12. Palomides the executioner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto, wasn't prepared to face someone as strong as Palomides, but he needed to try, on top of palomides head his LV appeared as a ? but his portrait was red do Naruto at less knew that he was a tough opponent "Kid since I am in the mood I'll let you deal the first blow" said Palomides "Ok here I go" said Naruto, he started by creating 10 shadow clones, each one of them took out a kunai with a explosive tag attached at the end and threw it at the executioner, they all exploded on him, but after the smoke cleared Palomides was still standing in the same place he was a little while ago, "Good try but you don't got what you need to brake this armor" said Palomides, after saying that the executioner took out his lance and charged Naruto, Naruto changed places with one of his clones and then decided to attack with the rest of the clones, all the clones jumped on top of Palomides and hit him with their kunais, but The executioner's HP still didn't move at all, Naruto had saw this in some games, some bosses where you were supposed to lose or that had some weird gimmick you had to figure out, he hope for the second option

"This is getting boring" said the executioner rising his arm "Dark armor skill dark terrain" said Palomides slamming his arm with the ground the whole floor turn purple and spikes started to appear from the ground dispelling all the clones, Naruto was far enough to not be affected, when Palomides raise his arm again the floor returned to normal "Now you see how futile fighting me is" said Palomides "It doesn't matter I have to try" said Naruto "I'll give you an A for effort but I think it's time I kill you" said the executioner then he moved at a speed that was almost impossible with the amount of armor he had and grab Naruto by his neck "Say your prayers to your god" said Palomides throwing Naruto towards the air then he raise his lance towards Naruto preparing to impale him

* * *

Suddenly Naruto found himself in some sewers or something like that, he felt like something was calling him, he went towards the place that the calling came from after a while he found himself in front of some huge cage and behind the Cage he could see a giant Red fox with 9 tails

"Who are you?" asked Naruto although he had an idea of who it could be

"**I am the kyubii, the nine tails fox and you are someone who is going to get impale and is going to die" **said the fox "Oh this is not hell, I'm glad" said Naruto **"you are still going to die if you don't do something"** said kyubii "And if I die do you die as well?, you know being sealed inside me and everything" said Naruto **"I wouldn't die but I would my charka would get separated and it would take me years to get this form again and because that is something that would hurt a lot I'm willing to lent you my powers just for this time"** said the Kyubii "Really? That easy, I thought you would hate humans or something being a creature of hate" said Naruto **"I do hate humans but, the armor that Palomides is wearing that's a cruse armor that someone I know from long ago wanted to destroy, so I'll let you do it"** said the Kyubii "So all the power Palomides haves comes from his armor?" **"I would bet that not all but without it he could be defeated, you see that armor has dark charka inside it, stopping any attack coming towards it, but if you inject my charka into the armor, my charka that its more toxic would destroy the armor" **said the Kyubii **"And don't believe we're over after you destroy that armor I want you to come back here, We need to talk"** Naruto feeling a little confuse just accepted that "and how do I leave?" asked Naruto, the Kyubii stood up and released a big growl towards Naruto sending him back to the real world

* * *

Naruto woke up in the air still faling towards the lance but he felt some energy in his body and grabed the lance when he got near and used it to get onto his feet, he saw himself and he was covered in a small layer of red Charka, So this was the Kyubii's power, _time to turn the tables_ thought Naruto, "that's everything the executioner can do?" asked Naruto, Palomides was surprised that the genin could do that "Well it seems you got some skill but that will not be enough to defeat me" said Palomides, the executioner move to skewer Naruto with his lance but Naruto was too fast for him, Naruto created 5 clones and all of them took out a kunai that they covered on the kyubii's Charka "Here I go" said Naruto all the clones and himself jumped towards Palomides and they hit him with the kunais this time his HP went down a little "What's this? You did damage to me?" asked Palomides "but this armor makes me invincible not that it matters you'll be dead soon enough" said Palomides "let's see about that" said Naruto

One of the clones attack and trust his kunai into Palomides armor, braking a piece, Palomides got angry "Dark terrain jutsu" said Palomides slamming his arm in the ground creating the purple area from before, this dispelled some of the clones but Naruto still had 2 more clones and just to be sure he created another 8 clones "come on executioner you cannot defeat a genin?" mock Naruto Palomides got really angry and raised his lance "Dark spear rain" several lances appeared on the sky and felt like rain on top of Naruto and his clones, dispelling all the clones but not before the clones threw all their kunais towards Palomides, Naruto took some severe Damage from this attack he decided to stop playing and end this fast, he attacked the same area the clone had broken a part of the armor and nailed his kunai into the armor injecting the kyubii charka

After a little while, Palomides top part of his armor crumbled Naruto could now see that the executioner was just LV 15 and had a yellow portrait _that armor was making him stronger_ thought Naruto "HOW did you broke this Armor!?" said Palomides sounding really angry "I'll kill you for this!" Palomides attack even after losing his armor, he raised his lance and charged towards Naruto, "Multiple lance barrage" said the Executioner, he moved the lance so fast that Naruto could just barely dodge it with the enhanced speed the kyubii charka gave him "Ok let's end this" said Naruto grabbing his kunai and getting out of the lance barrage from Palomides he got behind the executioner and stab him in the head with the kunai this dealt massive damage on Palomides and got his HP to the last hundreds Palomides turned around as his HP was still depleting and aimed his lance towards Naruto's heart, Naruto evaded but still took the hit In the Shoulder, taking his HP also towards the hundreds, but before Palomides could attack again his HP reached Zero and died "That was close" said Naruto then he felt the kyubbi charka leaving his body and he felt in the floor exhausted

* * *

**Decided to end it there I liked this chapter a lot, I loved the character of Palomides**

**Leave a review on your thoughts on the story**

**Fun fact I was listening to the song tragic decision from xenoblade chronicles as I wrote this chapter**

**Today there's not going to be a videogame corner**


	13. Dias

**Author's note: ****This chapter starts when Naruto distracted the guards**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Hinata and Shikamaru entered the basement looking for Asuma, the basement was cold and dark but with Hinata's byakugan it could have been pitch dark and they would have found their way

Shikamaru followed Hinata trough the basement, Hinata was heading towards the charka signals she felt but she couldn't help but see Naruto's HP on the box from time to time, it was still full but his CP was moving a lot indicating that he was fighting and using clones,

They arrived to the place where the charka signals came from, and there on a table was Asuma sensei tied up, near him there were several other people maybe the villagers that got caught that the mayor told them about "Asuma sensei! W-we came to rescue you" Said Hinata "What are you guys doing here you should be on the way to Konoha to inform the Hokage" said Asuma a liitle weakly

"Don't worry the Mayor let us borrow a bird and he sent the message to Konoha" said Shikamaru as he cut the ropes that were keeping Asuma in the table "Ok that's good, but do you have any way to get out of here, and where's Naruto?" asked Asuma "Well right now the only idea I have is to blow up the explosive tags we left outside to create a distraction and get out of here, and Naruto he's distracting the guards" said Shikamaru

"Um that could work but Naruto might not make it and what about this people we can't leave them here, also in the state I am now I can't fight properly, they drain a big part of my charka" said Asuma "But if we won't be able to escape with the villagers" said Shikamaru "I know it almost impossible but we need to think something, right now let's cut the ropes holding them and then we need to help Naruto" said Asuma, and that what they did, they cut the ropes and the villagers thanked them

"Do you have any plan to escape?" asked one of the villagers "Not right now but first let's get out of here and analyze the situation, then we'll come with a plan" Said Asuma "Naruto's in trouble!" said Hinata, she was looking at naruto's HP and it was descending at a accelerated pace "Who do you know?" asked Asuma "I'll tell you later we need to help him" said Hinata without stuttering, "Ok you guys wait here, we'll be right back" said Asuma to the villagers as all 3 of them went upstairs

* * *

When they got upstairs they were stopped by someone "Well it seems that the Boy was not alone" said a Dias that was standing on their way "Get out of our way!" said Hinata worried about Naruto "Your worried about the boy?, don't worry he'll be death soon enough his fighting Palomides" said Dias, Hinata remembered Palomides that man with the weird armor, that defeated Asuma sensei she needed to do something fast

Asuma knew that if he attacked now he might not last long, he had almost no charka, but before he could do anything Hinata moved forward and strike Dias on the chest with her gentle fist, but Dias was fast and blocked the hot with his sword still sheathed, then he countered with a hit to Hinata's head and a kick to her stomach

Hinata got up and started attacking Dias, but Dias blocked and counter nearly every hit, Shikamaru knew this would lead to nothing, so he needed to help, he drew some kunais and after another hit by Hinata, that was blocked he moved forward and threw the kunais at Dias

Dias noticed this and unsheathed hi sword and used it to blocked the kunais this left a opening for Hinata, where she attack Dias on his side and deliver some good blows but after all of that Dias HP had just lost 1/6 of his bar, he was too strong for them, Hinata was losing CP pretty fast

When she checked her CP, she also looked that Naruto's HP was once again full and that his CP was now full but his bar was red instead of the normal blue, but she needed to concentrated on his foe

Asuma saw his genins attacking Dias and he knew he needed to do something, so he drew his knives and put a minimal amount of charka on them and charged Dias, Dias was distracted by Shikamaru and Hinata, so he didn't saw Asuma coming behind him and hitting him with his knives, but Dias quickly turned around and slashed Asuma on the chest creating a cut on Asuma's chest that was red with the blood coming out of it

"We have to end this quick to help Asuma sensei" said Shikamaru to Hinata "Don't worry I'll end this quick" said Dias, as he did some signs with his hands "Dark fireball jutsu" said Dias as a black Fireball came from his mouth directed towards Hinata and Shikamaru, They both evaded it but just in the last second, that fireball had been pretty fast, when they saw the place where Dias last was he had banished "Behind you" said the voice of Dias coming from behind Shikamaru

Dias moved his sword to slash Shikamaru but Hinata answered by pushing Dias to the side as fast as she could, Dias only slashed shikamaru's arm, but the wound was not deathly at all, Shikamaru took this opportunity to use his clan jutsu "Shadow possession Jutsu" He said as his shadow grew in size and joined with Dias's shadow "Possession success" said Shikamaru "Now Hinata!"

"You're in the range of my divination" said Hinata getting on her clan usual gentle fist position "two palms" she said striking Dias to times "Four palms" she said Striking 2 more times "eight palms" she said striking four more times "sixteen Palms" she said striking eight more times "Eight trigrams Thirty-two palms" said Hinata striking another sixteen times and ending the jutsu

The eight trigrams thirty-two palms was a weaker version of her clan technique but she had yet to learn the sixty-four palms variant this was as close as she had gotten

"You stupid brats!" Said Dias getting up although you could see that this required a lot of effort on Dias part, after all 32 tenketsus were blocked right now "I'll kill you both!" Said Dias taking his sword and raising it in the air, and a dark charka came from his body and covered the sword, "Dark sword blast" said Dias bringing his sword down, a blast of energy came out of the sword, hitting both Hinata and Shikamaru dealing massive damage to both of them, "this time you'll die" said Dias raising his sword again but before he could bring it down, he got stab by Asuma from behind "I won't let you do that" said Asuma, just barely being able to stand

Hinata could look up and saw Dias HP hitting Cero from Asuma sensei attack, then she saw her's and her teammates HP it was all flashing red of how low it was, everyone of then even Naruto's "Naruto!" said Hinata remembering that he was in danger "Go I'll take care of Asuma sensei" said Shikamaru getting up weakly "Ok" said Hinata heading towards Naruto direction

* * *

She arrived to where Naruto was he was on the ground unconscious Palomides was nearby dead, Naruto had defeated him, Hinata grabbed Naruto and started checking on him to see if he had any mortal wounds, the biggest one was a hole on his shoulder, but somehow it was closing itself and also Naruto's HP started to regenerate

Hinata felt better know he was fine but she needed to move him while the guards were away

"Well it seems you had done enough damage already" said a woman voice behind Hinata, she turned around to see a woman with purple hair that got her shoulders, she was wearing a white dress that hugged her figure but was still big enough to let her even fight wearing it, she also wore a necklace and had a small fan in her hand

"And it seems that your friend also killed one of my generals" said the woman "Now I'll have to capture you all and drain your charka to make my plan a reality" said the woman

"Who are you?" asked Hinata trying to buy time to get herself and Naruto out of there "Oh sorry I was rude my name is Protea and I'm the leader of this organization the Protea's knight's" said the woman now known as protea

_I need to get out of here she's obviously dangerous but she's blocking my way _thought Hinata _I'll have to fight her _"So you are the leader of both Palomides and Dias?, what do you want with the charka of the persons you captured?" asked Hinata buying more time

"Well you're going to die anyways, I'm extracting their charka and converting it into dark charka, after that I'll unleashed the dark charka in the whole world, starting with Konoha so I can become queen of the whole world" said Protea "Ok enough talking I'm going to capture you now" said Protea raising her the fan in her hands, Hinata thought of something and activated the explosive tags that where on the other side of the fortress this maked a huge explosion distracting Protea

"Konoha Reinforcements?" Protea Asked, when she looked for Hinata, she and Naruto were gone "That brat, well I got to gather the remaining guards and prepare a defense" said Protea turning around going to the place where the explosion came from

* * *

On top of the nearby building was Hinata, holding Naruto "that was close" said Hinata

"Hinata? Is that you?" asked Naruto waking up "Yes, Naruto kun it's me" said Hinata answering the question "Did you found Asuma sensei?" Naruto Asked getting up "Yes we did, he's with Shikamaru in that building over there, but we need to move fast, they are looking for us" said Hinata "Ok let's go then we need to regroup" said Naruto

* * *

**Decided to end it there, next chapter Team Asuma tries to escape, but Protea stand in their way**

**Leave a review it won't hurt you (much) I promise**

**Videogame corner: Today's game**

**Megaman network series (GBA and you can find 5 on DS)**

**The megaman network series is one of the series I played as kid but could never get into, recently I started playing it again, I'm on 4 right now and I gotta say I love it till now**


	14. the green clad warrior

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata made it to the building where Shikamaru, Asuma and the kidnapped villagers were, when they got there Asuma had some bandages on his chest and Shikamaru was bandaging his arm "Is everything ok?" asked Naruto, "No but we'll live" said Shikamaru

"Ok what's the plan to escape from here?" asked Naruto "Well that explosion I just heard must have been the explosive tags, right?" Said Shikamaru "Yes, I had to use them to create a distraction to get Naruto out of there" said Hinata "Hey Hinata you didn't stuttered" said Naruto "Wait your right Naruto kun, it seems that this serious situation cured that" said Hinata

"Well if we losed the explosive tags, there's not really a way to create a distraction, so we will have to do one of two things. First we could wait for reinforcements, or second we can brute force our way out" said Shikamaru, "We don't know how much time the reinforcement would take, we have to get out of here" said Asuma getting up

"Well if we are going to brute force our way out we need to do it now, they might still be distracted by the explosions this is our best chance" said Shikamaru "Ok everyone get ready, Hinata go tell the villagers to go behind us but not to close so that if a attack occurs they are not in the crossfire, now let's move" said Asuma

* * *

They got outside and were heading towards the same tunnel they came in, they were finding a easy time getting there, as Shikamaru said the guards were mostly looking outside and not inside the walls, maybe looking to see if an konoha shinobi came this way, they got half way towards the tunnel when a guard finally saw them

"There they are, the konoha shinobi that got inside" said one of the guards, the rest of the guards that heard the first, immediately moved to attack, Naruto created 3 clones, not much but he was still recovering from his fight, as everyone else was, Naruto, the clones, Hinata and Shikamaru attacked the guards, defeating a group of them, but the clones were quickly dispelled, and Shikamaru had almost no charka left so he had to stay back, Hinata defeated several guards by herself, and naruto used several kunais rain to lower their number

"move back!" said Asuma sensei "Giant fireball jutsu" a giant fireball came out of Asuma's mouth and created a division between them and the guards "now let's move" said Asuma heading towards the tunnel, the guards were quickly getting buckets of water to put out the flames and follow the shinobis, but it would take them a while

They arrived at the tunnel "First the villagers" said Asuma, the villagers immediately went outside, and fled to town, but when Asuma and his team were heading out, dark charka chains grabbed them from their legs and drag them back

"It seems that the little mice have become a pest" said Protea that was the one holding them with the charka chains coming from her small fan "You're lucky I need your charka or these chains would have killed you instead" said Protea

"We need to get out!" said Naruto "it's useless we don't have charka left to get out of this chains" said Asuma "Then what do we do?" asked Naruto

"Now let's take this little pests to the extraction chamber" said Protea but when she was about to turn around and head in the direction of the building where the villagers had been kept prisoner a kunai felt in front of her "What's this?" she asked

"DYNAMIC ENTRY" scream a voice that came in a pretty dramatic way kicking Protea in the face, and then stand there in a fighting pose "I won't let you extinguish the flames of youth of this Konoha shinobis" said a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style he was wearing a green jumpsuit and some orange leg warmers

"GUY! What are you doing here" asked Asuma "You see Asuma, when Hokage-sama receive that letter your genins sent, he knew that only I and my team could make it on time, actually he just asked me to come but I brought my team to make their flames of youth shine brighter" said guy "but don't worry a team of anbu come behind us, they'll be here in a few hours" said guy

"That's good to know" said Asuma "Asuma sensei, who is this man?" asked Naruto "He his maito guy Konoha's sublime green beast" said Asuma "He is a master at taijutsu and some say that he can beat the hokage in a taijutsu only battle" said Asuma "Oh Asuma your making my flames of youth burn with passion, now I'll take care of this lady, you and your team get to a safe place" said Guy

"What was that?!" asked Protea getting out of the ruble she was buried by guy's dynamic entry "You'll pay for this" she said raising her fan and covering it on dark charka "Dark Chakra chains" said Protea crating several chains that attacked Guy, he evaded them all and even kicked some away, "You don't seem to youthful" said Guy before closing the distance with Protea "Leaf whirlwind" said Guy before hitting Protea with a serie of low and high kicks ending in a high kick that threw Protea towards the ground

"I have to use my ace up my sleeve" said Protea taking out a small pill and eating it "Dark chakra release" said Protea before being consume by dark charka, when the charka stopped moving you could see the Protea once white dress was now black, and that her hair had become longer now getting to her back also her eyes where now glowing purple "I can feel the power you're finished" said Protea raising her fan that got covered in dark charka "Dark sword blast" said Protea using Dias technique, and creating a giant blast of energy towards Guy, but Guy was too fast for Protea and evaded the blast

"You have resigned to your youthful life now you are just a dark being" said Guy, getting close preparing for a hit with his fist, but his fist was stopped by a dark chain that appeared from the ground "Now that the dark charka has fused with me, I am invincible" said Protea commanding the chain to grab Guy and Threw him towards the air, then she raised her fan again "Dark spear rain" said Protea using Palomides skill now making dark lances rain from the sky hitting Guy

"That was a good attack but an unyouthful will never defeat me" said Guy, he got close under Protea and gave her a kick towards the air, Chains immediately appear and tried to catch Protea but Guy was right behind her moving faster than the chains grabbing Protea from behind "Front lotus" said Guy starting spinning as he dived Protea towards the ground in a hi speed

A crater was created where Protea impacted "I normally need the first gate opened to do this technique but what you just felt was a reduced version and it seems it was all I needed to defeat you" Said Guy standing on top of Protea "Damn you konoha shinobis" said Protea before fainting

* * *

After defeating and tying up Protea Guy found Naruto and his team, then a small version of Guy, a hyuga and a girl her hair tied up into 2 buns "Guy sensei we defeated the guards and tied them up" said the girl "Well done my youthful student, I managed to defeat their black leader and capture her as well" said Guy "Your youthful spirit has inspire me Guy sensei" said the mini Guy "Lee you are the one that inspire me with your youthful spirit and I promise that when we get back to Konoha I'll run 3 laps around the villages on my hands" said Guy "Guy sensei!" said the mini guy "LEE" said Guy and then they hug creating a illusion of a beach on a sunset behind them something Asuma and his team would like to forget for the rest of their lives

"Well Asuma allow me to introduce my team" said Guy "This is Tenten" he said pointing towards the girl "That is Lee, my must youthful student" said Guy pointing towards the mini version of him "and this is Neji hyuga" said Guy pointing to the hyuga

"Hello cousin" said Hinata "He's your cousin?" asked Naruto "Yes" answered Huinata "I didn't came to help you Hinata- sama I came because it was a mission" said Neji "Wow that's rude" said Naruto "don't worry Naruto kun we are always like this" said Hinata "Oh if you say so Hinata" said Naruto

"Well let's get out of here and to the village" said Asuma "We'll take the captured guads and their leader to the anbu and then we'll head back to Konoha" said Guy "Thanks we're going to town to rest a while, tell the hokage we'll be back in Konoha in a few days" said Asuma "Will do now my youthful students, back to Konoha" said Guy "but we just got here and its going and we haven't rest" said Tenten

"You need to have a more youthful spirit Tenten, I will return all the way back to Konoha in less than 6 hours, and if I fail I'll do 10,000 sit ups" said Lee "Lee your flames of youth have inspire me, I'll return to Konoha on my hands" said Guy, as Lee and him went and started the way back to Konoha "That's my team" said Tenten before following them, neji not far behind

"Well they are weird" said Naruto and a box appeared in front of him

**MISSION COMPLETED**

**Your first C Rank**

**You solve the mysteries of the villages**

**Reward: 2000 XP, 20000 Ryo**

**Access to C rank missions, a perk choice, 5 Perk points,**

**Higher relationship with your teammates, higher reputation with your teammates, higher reputation with Konoha**

**LEVEL UP**

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki **

**RANK: Genin**

**LV: 11**

**XP: 500/10000**

**HP: 4500/4500 +200**

**CP: 5600/5600 +1200**

**ATK: 71 +5**

**DEF: 53 +5**

**RES: 55 +5**

**SPD: 67 +5**

**INT: 36 +5**

**WIS: 36 + 25**

**LUCK:?**

**Choose a perk**

**Evil charka resistance: Gives you better resistance against evil or demonic charka, it also makes Biju charka easier to control**

**Evil charka manipulation: let's you use dark charka, and biju charka but it'll affect your mind to a certain extend**

Naruto thought about it but since he didn't knew to what extent would his mind be affected he decided to get the evil charka resistance, after that team Asuma headed towards the villages to inform the mayor and get some rest

* * *

**Author's note: this is the end of this arc but we will not return to Konoha yet, also tell me what you thought of this arc in a review**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Megaman starforce series:**

**I said that I went back to megaman network recently, this was the reason I finished the starforce series and I gotta say that I love this series if I had to choose of all the megaman games I have play (Starforce, Network and just the first 2 of the x series) I would say that starforce is my favorite**


	15. the way back home

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Team Asuma was resting in their hotel room, getting ready to leave to Konoha the next day "Ok now I need an explanation, how did you knew Naruto was in danger Hinata?" asked Asuma "Oh yeah that, I can't really tell you is Naruto's secret to tell" said Hinata her stuttering had been cured in the fights in the fortress on the forest

"Ok Naruto care to tell me?" asked Asuma "Sure after all I have to explain to Shikamaru as well" said Naruto, he explained who his life became a game and all the mechanics he knew till now, showing Asuma the bingo book and perk books that came when he called them

"Well, that's interesting" said Asuma being in a loss for words "So you created a party you could tell where the other's where and see their HP and CP?" asked Asuma "Basically yeah" answered Naruto "That's pretty helpful, we could use it to our advantage on out missions, but Naruto I'll have to tell the hokage when we get back" said Asuma

"Could you please keep it a secret for a little while longer? I want to be the one who tells him" said Naruto "Ok if that's what you want" said Asuma

"Naruto kun I need to ask you something, during our battles I could see that your CP turned red, what happened?" asked Hinata "Well, I supposed I can tell you all" said Naruto "Are you talking you met him?" asked Asuma "Yeah his a giant fur ball" said Naruto "Best way to describe it" said Asuma laughing a little bit

"Ok, You remember that the kyuubi attacked several years ago" said Naruto "Yeah the fourth hokage destroyed him but died in the process" said Shikamaru "Well you see a biju is a creature created from chakra, so you can't really destroy it you just seal it away" said Naruto "So the Fourth sealed it?" asked Shikamaru

"Yeah he sealed it inside a newborn baby, me" said Naruto "What?! So you have a creature of destruction sealed inside you?" asked Shikamaru, Hinata seem surprised as well "Well yes but I haven't talked a lot to him, just once when he let me borrowed his power so I could defeat Palomides" said Naruto "So the red bar was the Kyuubi's Chakra?" asked Hinata "I think so" said Naruto

"Any other surprises?" asked Shikamaru "Well apparently I'm clan heir of the uzumaki clan, and will get a seat at the council when I turn 18" said Naruto "What? You're a clan heir?" asked Hinata "Yeah my mother was the clan head, and she died defending me from the kyuubi on the night the Fourth Sealed the fox inside me" said Naruto "But It's alright she left me a letter and told me she loved me more than anything in the world" Said Naruto

"Ok clan head, jinchuriki, and the person who's life became a video game, anything else?" asked Shikamaru "Not really I think that's all" said Naruto "Good now let's get going we have a long way to go to get to Konoha, I want you to invite me to a party, and explain me better the game thing on the way" said Asuma and then they all got outside and heading towards Konoha on the way Naruto explained the mechanics a little better to Asuma on the way, and they went to the way to Konoha until the sun started to go down so they made camp on a field they found

* * *

Everyone was already asleep, Shikamaru and Asuma shared a tent, Hinata had her own tent as well as Naruto

Naruto was the only one awake, resting on his pillow, he couldn't fall asleep but suddenly he felt a pull and he was again In the sewer's where the kyuubi was sealed inside him

"So what do you want to talk about?"asked Naruto **"I want you to brake this seal and let me free, it'll only kill you a little" **said Kyuubi "No way I don't have Dying in my list of priorities" Said Naruto **"Right now that game is on the top of your list right?, don't act so surprised I am sealed inside you I know about the game since the begging" **said Kyuubi "And what about that, there's nothing you can do in there right?" said Naruto **"actually I can do something from here, you see when you got access to the game I also got access to the game, although the things I can do are very little" **said Kyuubi"And what can you do?" asked Naruto

"**Nothing you need to know about, but there's something I want to tell you" **said Kyuubi "What?" asked Naruto **"You see this game gives me stuff but to get it the requirements are to be more friendly towards you that's the only reason I'm talking to you, one of the things the game gives me is my freedom, that one has 2 different ways to get it" **said Kyuubi "And how I'm included on this?" asked Naruto

"**the first way is that you use my chakra and lose yourself in it, then I can escape, the other one requires me to be friendly with you until you grant me my freedom, so because that will probably never happen, I'm giving you access to my charka use it when you need to but if you use it to much, I'll be out and you'll be death" **Said Kyuubi "Ok thanks, this just means that I have to work hard, to make you my friend so that you get whatever the game is giving you" Said Naruto **"You stupid brat for some reason I knew you'll say something like that"** said Kyuubi "See That's the first step towards friendship" said Naruto **"Now! Get out of here" **said Kyuubi getting Naruto out of his mindscape

* * *

When he woke up a box was in front of him

**You got the skill Biju cloak **

**You can use the biju cloak to raise your stats exponentially for every tail the cloak haves you can also use it without tails**

**For each tail the stat raise is different and also the corruption generated from the cloak is also greater, right now you can use a 0 tails cloak for 15 minutes before the corruption is to hi and the kyuubi escapes**

"well that good to know, this is my last resort" said Naruto "at least I know for how long I can use it" said Naruto

* * *

The next day they arrived at Konoha and gave the report to the Hokage

"You're telling me that this C rank transform into a A or S rank?" asked the third Hokage "Yes Hokage sama, the strange occurrence on the village where the doing of this organization, that wanted to take over the world, if we hadn't stopped them they would have probably, expanded the reach of the dark Chakra becoming stronger, and they would have been difficult to defeat" said Asuma "Well them you will be payed the standard A rank payment and get a day off, your dismiss" said The third Hokage, everyone but Naruto went outside

"Naruto I'm happy to inform you that the scrolls and belongings have been moved to your apartment" said the third Hokage "cool, I'll go read them right now" said Naruto going outside and heading towards his house

Once he was there he started to look around and found what he was looking for, his mom's old sword, he didn't have a name yet for it so, but he needed to test the movements of the sword, so he unsheathed it and started swing it a little, he could feel this was a well crafted sword each swing felt like it rode the wind

"Thank's for this mom" said Naruto, then he started reading the scrolls and found one on fuinjutsu, after checking his perk book he got 3 new skills

**Basic uzumaki fuinjutsu**

**Lets you do more complex fuinjutsi arrays**

**Basic Uzumaki taijutsu**

**A taijutsu style based on moving like waves and striking when a opening is made**

**Basic uzumaki sword fighting**

**This style is combined with the uzumaki taijutsu, to moved the sword as if this rode the wind and hit important areas in the opponents body**

"There's still more skills to learn but I'll practice this ones for a bit before getting the medium ones" said Naruto "Here's a book I should read" said Naruto seeing a book in a pile on the corner "Clan politics, and the laws of Konoha" said Naruto reading the title

* * *

**Author's note: decided to end it there, next time we start to meet new people**

**Also thank you all so much I mean just look at this 100 folllowers and 65 favorites and 11,389 views I thank all the people that follow this story, this is my first story and I'm trying to get better but also especial thanks to "AvidReader" you made my day, again thank you all so much**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**The Worlds Ends With You (DS)**

**TWEWY is a great game with a unique combat system where you control your character in the bottom screen with touch controls and at the same time control your partner in the top screen with the buttons, and you both fight the same enemy any damage dealt by you or your partner goes towards the same enemy and this game also has a great soundtrack**


	16. youthful spar

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Today was another day with Asuma sensei, but he decided to do something different this time "Well after last mission, I decided that you need more training, we almost die there so today you're going to learn water walking" said Asuma to his team "Who do you walk on water sensei?" asked Naruto

"It's simple, you apply the same principle of concentrating chakra on your feet, like the tree walking but since the water moves, and it's never the same you have to adapt to its movement by changing the amount of chakra on your feet constantly, this an advance charka control exercise" said Asuma "You'll practice on the pond at the end of the training ground" said Asuma, all 3 of them got to it immediately, all 3 of them failed at the first step, although Shikamaru had step on the water for several seconds

"You need to adapt to the water and keep your chakra constant or else you'll fall" said Asuma, they started to adapt Shikamaru got to stay for 5 seconds before falling and Hinata stayed for 3, Naruto had just started be able to step on the water but he always felt very quickly "Keep practicing, we'll keep doing this until you get it, if you don't get it today, we'll continue tomorrow or the next day" said Asuma "Ok sensei" said all 3 of them

They kept practicing, Shikamaru and Hinata got it on the second day but Naruto took until the third day of practicing to be able to stay on water for a long time "It's still not perfect, keep practicing, try to reduce the amount of chakra you need, and try to do it on hot water its more difficult on hot water, but you can do that on your own time" said Asuma

* * *

The next day they returned to the old pattern of doing D ranks, after the last C rank they wanted to wait before taking another one, after finishing their first D rank that day, which was easy, just some weeding that they finished fast thanks to Naruto's clones, the Hokage gave them a special mission

"It's more of a request than a mission, but Team Guy, actually only Guy, asked that Team Asuma spar with team Guy as a practice, something about seeing how your team was able to defeat strong enemies, that would normally be impossible to defeat unless you have strong flames of youth or something like that" said the third Hokage

"We'll go or else he would just go to our training ground and challenge us with his flames of youth or something like that" said Asuma "Good I want spar with them, if their sensei was so strong I wonder how strong will they be" said Naruto "This is probably going to be troublesome" said Shikamaru

Team Asuma got to the training ground of team Guy, there Maito Guy receive them with youthful talking "Ah my youthful friends answered my request" said Guy "Yes, the hokage said that you wanted a spar between the teams" said Asuma "That's true, you see my youthful friend I think that my team need to remember the flames of youth, your team showed that they have strong flames of youth at defeating strong enemies on their first C rank mission" said Guy

"That's ok so how do you want to do this?" asked Asuma "That's for the students to decided how they want to fight against" said Guy "I'll fight Lee Asuma sensei" said Naruto "I'll fight my cousin, I'm sure Shikamaru would not like to fight a hyuga" said Hinata "Yeah hyugas are troublesome, same with uchihas and uzumakis" said Shikamaru "So the youthful matches have been decided" said Guy "I'll call my team then" said Guy shunshining away

After a little while Guy came back with Team Guy behind him "I'll give all my youthful power to this spar" said Lee raising a fist "So I'll fight Hinata" said Neji "Yes cousin, I want to show you how much I have grown" said Hinata "I'm stuck fighting Shikaamaru?, This is probably going to be boring!" said Tenten _Girls are also troublesome _Thought Shikamaru "Now who wants to go first" asked Asuma "I'll go first I'll show Naruto the power of Youth" said Lee

Lee and Naruto got on their fighting positions, Lee started immediately with a leaf whirlwind, Naruto started using the uzumaki style to evade every kick from the whirlwind moving like a wave in between the kicks _I don't know that style _thought Lee "It seems this fight will be a youthful one" said Lee "Yeah I'm going to defeat you" said Naruto

Lee attacked again with the strong fist style, but Naruto kept evading, until he found an opening and attacked Lee on the side hitting him, Lee started to attack faster he could now make contact with Naruto

Naruto could block some of the hits but not all of them, Naruto decided to take a offensive style starting to return some hits, both of them were getting hit in after a while Guy stopped the fight "That's enough, It seems Naruto got a youthful style of fighting, but Lee was not fighting at a 100% he has weights on his legs right now making him slower, if this was a pure taijutsu fight I would say the youthful power of Lee would have win" said Guy "Yeah Naruto you need to train more on that new taijutsu style, you weren't moving fluently" said Asuma

"Yeah I still need to practice, that was a good spar Lee" said Naruto "Yeah your youthful strength inspired me, I almost removed my weights to fight at full power against you Naruto san you are getting close to becoming my youthful rival" said Lee _weights umm I got those gravity seals I learned a while ago maybe I can use that _thought Naruto

"Now Hinata, Nejj is your turn" said Asuma

"I'll hold back a little bit for you Hinata" said Neji "I would like that you fight with all your strength Cousin" said Hinata "Let's see if you get me to use my strength" said Neji

Both hyugas got on their clan taijutsi position, "Start" said Asuma, Neju started get getting some hit with the hyuga's famous gentle fist, Hinata blocked some hits but Neji was fast and got some hits in, Hinata started to return some hits, but Neji blocked or counter everyone "You still got a long way to got Hinata you should just give up" said Neji "The old Hinata would have given up a lot earlier but right now, I have learned a lot from Asuma sensei, Shikamaru and Naruto, I have learn to never give up" said Hinata, Neji grunted "No matter how much you learn you will always be a failure, fate has set it that way" said Neji

"You, how do you dare to talk to Hinata like that?, she has make a great effort to get better, fate does not guide our lifes" said Naruto "What do you know about fate?" asked Neji to Naruto "I know that If fate was real, I would have died a long time ago, I have fight every day to become stronger" said Naruto

"I knew someone like you would know nothing about fate" said Neji, resuming the fight with Hinata, he attacked, but Hinata was ready this time and countered his attack, Neji was surprised by the sudden counter but Neji countered her counter striking a part on her chest, making Hinata cough up some blood "That's enough!, this fight is over" said Guy "Hinata are you alright?" asked Asuma getting close to check on her "I'm ok Asuma sensei, nothing important was hurt, I just need some rest" said Hinata standing up and going to were the rest of her team was

"I'll show you someday that fate has no effect on our life, is the action we do that determine what we'll become" said Naruto to Neji "I'll like to see you trying" answered Neji

"Ok if that's all we'll start the last match of the day, Shikamaru vs Tenten" said Asuma Shikamaru and Tenten got on positions to start the fight

* * *

Hinata was happy that Naruto had protected her from Neji's words, she now knew that what she felt for Naruto was not a simple crush, it was something more

If Naruto would have checked his relationship book he would have noticed that Hinata status had changed from **Admire** to **Love**, sadly Naruto rarely checked that book

* * *

**Decided to end it there, sorry for the late upload I blame the LCS, and Koro-sensei (if you know what this 2 mean) but ok next chapter Shikamaru vs Tenten and some other things**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Since I already blamed it: League of legends (PC)**

**League is a MOBA or a multiplayer online battle arena, basically you control 1 champion of 5 from your team other players control the other ones vs. a team of other 5 players, your main objective is to destroy the enemy nexus but for that you need to destroy the towers first**


	17. blacksmith

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Now let's begin the spar between Shikamaru and Tenten" said Asuma "Ready?"

"Yes" said both of them "start" said Asuma

Tenten moved closer to start the fight, but Shikamaru had his hands in the air "I forfeit" said Shikamaru

"You can't forfeit, this is just a spar" said Tenten annoyed "Well I already did" said Shikamaru

"Ok that ends today spar session" said Asuma "Wait I haven't fight anybody" said Tenten "Well if someone wants to spar with Tenten, we could continue" said Asuma

"I'll do it, I can still fight sensei" said Naruto "Ok then the spar will be Naruto vs Tenten" said Asuma "Your student shows his flames of youth, he has already had an intense fight with Lee but he wants to keep fighting" said Guy with some tears on his eyes

"Well are you 2 ready?" asked Asuma, both Naruto and Tenten got on fighting positions "Start" said Asuma, Tenten started again with some basic taijutsu that was countered easily by Naruto

"That was pretty basic, do you have any taijutsu style?" asked Naruto "Well I'm not really good with taijutsu, I'm better with weapons" explained Tenten "Then why don't we fight with weapons?" said Naruto

Tenten considered it but said "This is a spar, I don't want to hurt you with any weapon" Naruto just shrugged "I'm a fast healear and I also have to practice with my new sword" said Naruto

"If you say so" said Tenten "Don't worry I'll be fine" said Naruto "Ok let use weapons" answered Tenten "If you're doing that I ask that you both be very careful, we don't want anybody getting hurt" said Asuma "We will" said Naruto

After a little while were Naruto went to get his sword, the combat started again "Ok let's start again, are you two ready?" asked Asuma, Naruto drew his sword, and Tenten readied some scrolls "Start" said Asuma

The battle started again but this time Tenten opened the scrolls and a lot of kunais and shurikens appeared, Naruto used the uzumaki style to evade someand his sword to block anything he couldn't evade, Tenten was impressed that sword was moving without any problem it almost looked like it was riding the wind

"Good sword you got there" praised Tenten "It was my mother's" said Naruto, getting closer, Tenten grab some kunais and threw them to Naruto, she then took another scroll and unsealed a fuma shuriken, which she also threw, for someone else it could appear that she was just throwing stuff but for a trained eye you could see that she did it with precision and every throw left Naruto with less space to block or evade the next one

Naruto Decided to take the offensive he blocked both kunais and grabbed the shuriken on the air throwing it back, Tenten was forced to evade the Fuma shuriken, Naruto used this moment to close the distance, he got his sword on Tenten neck "It seems that I win" said Naruto

"Look again Naruto" said Tenten, he looked at his chest were a kunai was pressed to his heart "Well it was a tie" said Naruto "Yeah I enjoyed that fight, could you tell me who forged that sword its almost a prefect sword" said Tenten

"Well I don't really know I just know It was forged a long time ago, by a uzumaki Blacksmith" said Naruto "That explains it, a sword that rides the wind, and a fighting style that moves like waves, your using uzumaki style fighting" said Tenten "Yeah I got a lot to learn yet" said Naruto

"Uzumaki style, it's been a long time since I heard someone using it, the last one I knew was Kushina-san" said Guy "That's my mom" said Naruto "But that would make you clan heir of the uzumakis" said Guy "Yeah that I am" said Naruto

"It seem your flames of youth still had some mysteries in them" said Guy

"It seems this sparing match day was a success, your student learn some new things and mine learned that they still got a long way to go" said Asuma "I must say that this day have made my flames of youth born more strongly" said Guy "Mine as well, I have met someone that must likely will become my rival in the future" said Lee

"I would like to repeat this youthful day on the future Asuma, if it's not much trouble" said Guy "Of course whenever you want to but try to not obstruct missions" said Asuma "Of course, I wouldn't obstruct the flames of youth of your students, I just want to make them born brighter" said Guy

"Ok then team you have the rest of the day free" said Asuma Shikamaru said goodbye and left to look clouds, Hinata decided to get cheked on the hospital just to be sure she was fine and Asuma decided to accompany her, Guy and his team all left except for Tenten

"Hey Naruto since you are clan heir you must have scroll on our clan right?" said Tenten "Yeah why?" asked Naruto "Well you see my father is a blacksmith and I'm learning the job, and since the uzumakis disappeared no one knows how to make some of the things they did, everyone remembers their fuinjutsu but my father knows they made some great weapons" said Tenten "So what I'm asking is that if you'll let me see your clan scrolls to learn how to make uzumaki weapons" asked Tenten putting her hands together

"Normally I would have to say no because this weapons are clan secret, but since I'm the last of my clan I need someone to learn how to make this things so I'll let you see the scrolls" said Naruto

"Really!?, thank you Naruto" said Tenten with a smile on her face "If you want to we can go to my house where I have the scroll so you can check them out" said Naruto

* * *

Naruto and Tenten headed to his house were after a few minutes Naruto found a weapon scroll; it described how to make the uzumaki weapons also it showed how to improve some other weapons

"If you don't mind me asking Tenten do you think you can show me how to be a blacksmith?" asked Naruto "Why do you want to learn blacksmith?" asked Tenten "Well I was thinking that if I'm want to learn how to use a sword correctly I need to know how to make a good sword first" said Naruto

"So your learning your weapon, to learn how to use it better" said Tenten "your letting me learn this clan weapons, so I'll train you probably my father can help a little he will be happy when he learns about the uzumakis weapon" said Tenten "Thanks I'll try to learn quickly" said Naruto

"Ok then come to my house after your missions tomorrow, I'll give you a map to my house" said Tenten, she grabbed a paper and drew a map and gave it to Naruto

* * *

The next day after Missions Naruto headed to Tenten house, he was welcomed by a big man with little hair he wore a big coat and his hands were as rough as Ernst's "So you are the uzumaki heir" said The man "Yeah I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto

"I'm Tenten father, my name is Takoda" said the man "a pleasure to meet you" said Naruto "The pleasure is mine, and I have to thank you for letting me and my daughter see your clan scroll on weapons" said Takoda, "I just want someone to know this skills since I don't have anyone in my clan left to learn them" said Naruto

"My daughter told me you wanted to learn to be a blacksmith" said Takoda "Yeah I want to use my weapon, and if I know my weapon I can use it better" said Naruto "I'll be happy to train you" said Takoda, they headed in to the smithy were Takoda showed the basics to Naruto, he learned how to make a kunai, he didn't make any successful ones but he was getting close, after 3 hours of practicing Takoda told Naruto that was enough for the day and Naruto thanked him for his time, Takoda told Naruto he could come back the next day if he wanted to

* * *

Back at his home Naruto check his perk book to see if he could get anything new, he got some that could be helpful

**Basic blacksmith: let's you make kunais, shurikens, and basic swords, it also gives you a bonus when you fight using a weapon**

**Requirements: have a blacksmith teacher**

He also got:

**Medium uzumaki taijutsu: a more advance uzumaki taijutsu, that lets the user use his movements to brake the opponent guard and counter the enemy movement instead of just evading**

**Requirements: basic Uzumaki taijutsu, one Perk point**

"This will be useful" said Naruto

For the next few days Naruto kept the same pattern, first he did the missions with his team, then he trained his blacksmith skills with Takoda or Tenten when Takoda was busy, then he went back home and practice the uzumaki taijutsu style

After a week he now could make some more complex weapons, also now he was better in his taijutsu and sword fighting

* * *

Today they were called by the Hokage

"Team Asuma is to be reinforcements for Team Kurenai in a mission their in right now" said the third Hokage "What kind of mission?" asked Asuma

"Team kurenai took a C rank to protect a bridge builder but they were attack by the demon brothers on their way to wave they decided to continue their mission, after they arrived in wave they were attacked by Zabuza Momochi the mission is now consider High A, they requested reinforcements, but right now we don't have any able anbu or jonin to sent, so we decided to send the more experience team left team Asuma" said the third hokage "What about team Guy?" asked Asuma "they are on a mission outside of konoha, if they return before you do we'll also sent them as reinforcements" said The third hokage

"Well take the mission" said Asuma

"Ok team we meet on the gate in half an hour, pack anything you need, it'll take 2 days to arrive on wave and we will stay until the bridge is finished so pack accordingly" said Asuma all of them went home to pack doing it quickly they need to be quick to be able to arrive quickly on wave

* * *

**Decide to end it there and since someone asked here you have Naruto's stats and Perks**

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki **

**RANK: Genin**

**LV: 11**

**XP: 500/10000**

**HP: 4500/4500 +200**

**CP: 5600/5600 +1200**

**ATK: 71 +5**

**DEF: 53 +5**

**RES: 55 +5**

**SPD: 67 +5**

**INT: 36 +5**

**WIS: 36 + 25**

**LUCK:?**

**Perks:**

**Basic academy taijutsu: grants a buff to hand to hand combat**

**Basic academy weaponry: grants a buff to combat with kunais and shurikens**

**Basic academy chakra control: makes it easier to learn jutsus**

**basic Fuinjutsu: lets you make explosive tags and small storage seal as well as other seals to see the list of the seals you can make say "fuinjutsu LIST" in a clear voice**

**Medium fuinjutsu: Bigger storage seals and gravity seals**

**Advance Fuinjutsu: let's you learn any Fuinjutsu that's at least advance, nothing that's more complex than advance**

**Evil charka resistance: Gives you better resistance against evil or demonic charka, it also makes Biju charka easier to control**

**Biju cloak:**

**You can use the biju cloak to raise your stats exponentially for every tail the cloak haves you can also use it without tails**

**For each tail the stat raise is different and also the corruption generated from the cloak is also greater, right now you can use a 0 tails cloak for 15 minutes before the corruption is to hi and the kyuubi escapes**

**Basic uzumaki fuinjutsu**

**Lets you do more complex fuinjutsu arrays**

**Basic Uzumaki taijutsu**

**A taijutsu style based on moving like waves and striking when a opening is made**

**Medium uzumaki taijutsu: a more advance uzumaki taijutsu, that lets the user use his movements to brake the opponent guard and counter the enemy movement instead of just evading**

**Basic uzumaki sword fighting**

**This style is combined with the uzumaki taijutsu, to moved the sword as if this rode the wind and hit important areas in the opponents body**

**Basic blacksmith: let's you make kunais, shurikens, and basic swords, it also gives you a bonus when you fight using a weapon**

**Uzumaki:**

**It unlocks new perks in the perk book as well as raising your CP by a 1000**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Final Fantasy XII: I haven't played most of the final fantasy, but I must say I liked XII a lot; the combat system which I feel was less restricted that in other games is the reason why I like this game**


	18. reinforcements

**Author's note:**** In my world team Kurenai took the wave mission instead of team kakashi, although that should be obvious by now**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto**

* * *

After packing everything they need Team Asuma met at the Konoha village gate, heading out towards wave "Ok we need to move fast to reinforce team Kurenai" said Asuma

When they stepped foot outside Konoha a Box pop up in front of everyone "Wow! I have yet to adapt to this" said Asuma before reading the box

**Reinforce team kurenai**

**Get to wave country and make sure team Kurenai can complete their mission**

**Defeat Zabuza momochi**

**Reward: 20000XP 30000 Ryo**

**Raise reputation with team Kurenai and wave country **

**5 Perk points, a perk choice**

**More resistance towards the biju cloak transformation allowing you to stay transformed for a full hour**

**New skill: biju cloak: one tail**

**Failure: Possible death, possible death of team mates, team kurenai, or wave country citizens, if everyone survives: lower reputation and relationship with each survivor**

Everyone else got the same box except for the perk points, perk choice and biju cloak related skills those were Naruto exclusive

"That's a high amount of ryo, do you always get so much Naruto?" asked Asuma "Not always just on big missions" said Naruto

"Well it doesn't matter let's move we have to arrive in two days maximum, let's go team" said Asuma, everyone started running towards wave

* * *

After the first day traveling they were already more than half way there, they stopped at night to rest, the next day after that they arrived at a small town where they took a boat to wave

"Where do you think team Kurenai is?" asked Naruto "Well we know their protecting the bridge builder so if we head to the bridge we are bound to find them" said Asuma, they headed towards the bridge it was a big bridge that was just halfway build

They found some workers on the bridge and asked about the bridge builder, they discovered that the bridge builder was named Tazuna, they inform them that they were konoha shinobis and found out where Tazuna lived so they headed there

They arrived at a small house somewhat separated from town, they knocked on the door and Chouji opened the door "Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata? What are you guys doing here" asked chouji "We are your reinforcements" said Naruto

Chouji guided them inside and presented a woman that live there named tsunami, and a drunk old man that was the bridge builder Tazuna and also the rest of his team

"I took they would sent anbu or jonin as reinforcements not another genin team Asuma" said a woman with long black untamed hair that was wearing a red mesh armor blouse that just the right sleeve visible she was wearing a material that looked like bandages with a pattern that resembled rose thorns this woman was Kurenai yuhi the leader of team Kurenai

"Well I spoke to the hokage, he told me that no anbu or jonin are able right now, some anbus are still investigating the dark chakra forest where my team had that C rank turned High A or S rank, so they send us as reinforcements" said Asuma

"Way a minute, you're telling me that you asked for help and your village could only send another group of kids" said Tazuna sounding annoyed "This the best right now, and you'll have to deal with it" said Asuma, Tazuna seem to get it because he went to the second floor of the house

"Well you'll have to inform me what had happen until now?" asked Asuma

"Well on our way here we were attacked by the demon brothers, we could defeat them with some teamwork and because they couldn't dispelled my genjutsus, I wanted to end the mission there but after Tazuna told us what's happening in this country we decided to continue" Said Kurenai remembering what had happen

"Okay and what happened after that?" asked Asuma

"When we arrived at wave we were attacked by Zabuza momochi, who captured me in a water prison, because of some quick thinking from Shino, and Collaboration from Ino and Chouji they got me out, Them a Hunter nin came and `killed` Zabuza but that hunter nin was obliviously fake he used senbu to knock out Zabuza and then he took his body instead of burning it, so Zabuza seems to be out there still, but it'll take him at least three more days to be in top condition" said Kurenai finishing the history

"That sounds like we are will get attacked again, we need to train the Genin, tell me have you teach them who to water walk yet?" asked Asuma "I thought them how to tree climb but no how to water walk" said Kurenai "then teach them that, we have to organize teams to protect Tazuna as well as his family here, so let's do that as well" said Asuma

They organized them self and after a little while all genins where outside getting a class from the jonins

"Today we need to prepare, sometime soon Zabuza and his team mate are probably going to attack again, so you're going to learn some things" Said Asuma to all the Genins "Team kurenai is going to learn how to water walk an advance charka control exercise that's going to help you if you get thrown out of the bridge and into the water, and team Asuma is going to learn some elemental Charka control" said Asuma

Team Kurenai got to learning the water walking immediately with Kurenai teaching them and Asuma gather his genins "Ok Hinata, Shikamaru both of you are main fire affinity so you'll have to take this leaf and concentrate charka on the center, try to burn it but just the center if you burn the whole leaf your doing it wrong, Naruto your main affinity is wind so you take this leaf and cut it in half with just your charka, try to make it right in the center, an advice try to imagine that the chakra is a sword that'll help" said Asuma

They all got to it Hinata and Shiakamaru kept doing nothing to the leaf or burning it completely, Naruto couldn't even make a scratch on the leaf he tried imagining that his chakra was his sword, riding the wind and he finally got a small cut but at the side of the leaf not in the center

Team Kurenai was still trying to master water walking, Ino could stay on top of the water for almost five seconds and Shino could for ten, Chouji couldn't do it at all they all knew this would take time

While practicing Naruto noticed a small kid looking at them like if they were wasting their time, he remembered the kid was Tsunami's son Inari, Naruto decided to speak with him

"Hey Inari, that was your name right? What are you doing?" asked Naruto

"What are you all doing, you're wasting your time you'll never beat Zabuza or Gato and his gang, they are to strong" said Inari

"Well I'll never know till I try right?" said Naruto "Your wasting your time just like my dad did" said Inari "Your dad must have been a great person if he raised against Gato" said Naruto

"What do you know, he was my hero, and then he wasted his live facing Gato, he just had to obey him and he would be still alive" said Inari angrily, Naruto was angry now "so after Gato took your dad you just gave up!? You need to brave to face whoever obstruct your objectives, never let someone get you down" said Naruto

"And what do you know about losing something, you probably grew happy with your Family" said Inari "I grew alone, my mom died protecting me when I was just a baby, I don't even know who my Dad is, I was hated by the whole village, I didn't have any friends, was even beat up by the villagers sometimes but I never gave up on my dreams" said Naruto "Your lying there's no way that all of that happened to you, you look so happy" said Inari

"All that Naruto says is true, He grew without parents but he never gave up on his dreams" said Asuma getting close having heard the whole conversation "But that's impossible, how, how did you do it?" asked Inari

"I follow my dreams and also want to protect the people that are special for me" said Naruto

Inari now had more questions he decided to go think about this in his room, Naruto returned to his charka exercise trying to cut the leaf

* * *

**Decided to end it there next chapter more training and maybe the fight at the bridge starts**

**Videogame corner: Today's Game**

**Metroid prime series (Gamecube, Wii can now be found on the wii u virtual console)**

**I don't really like first person shooters but the metroid prime series I consider a first person adventure shooter, it has everything you love about metroid with incredible 3D environments **


	19. preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The next day The genins kept training in their respecting chakra exercises, Team Kurenai was getting near to mastering the water walking, Hinata was burning the leaf from the inside to one of the borders she was getting close, Shikamaru had already done it but he was trying to get the burn hole smaller, Naruto was cutting the leaf half way

"Hinata your getting close, Naruto make the sword in your mind thinner" said Asuma

Naruto tried that and he cut three quarters of the leaf he was getting close, he grabbed another leaf and tried again they kept training

Later in the day Team Kurenai protected Tazuna's house and Team Asuma Protected Tazuna on the bridge

"So why are you building this bridge old man?" asked Naruto

"Since Gato got here we have lived under him, he is the dictator of this island, we cannot make money because we can't commerce with other villages, but if we build this bridge we can commerce with other villages via land" said Tazuna

"So Gato is a bad guy" said Naruto "Basically yes, he got here and took the whole village with his mercenaries, since then life here has not been the same" said Tazuna

"Then if you finish this bridge will you get rid of him?" asked Naruto "Well not really but it'll be a start we can get support from other villages, and Gato wouldn't be able to control with his mercenaries anymore" said Tazuna

"Then I'll make sure you can finish this bridge" said Naruto

"I'll do my part then and make sure this bridge is the best bridge in the world" said Tazuna

That day nothing really happened, it was a normal day no attacks, protecting Tazuna was a easy job, but they knew that soon Zabuza and the Hunter nin would come to finish the job and they had to be ready

* * *

That night at Tazunas house "So it is true that your first C rank turned into a High A rank possibly S" asked Chouji to Team Asuma

"Yeah it was troublesome, but that's just what happened to you guys here" said Shikamaru

"If we don't prepare it's possible we might not make it out of here alive" said Shino who was leaning in a wall "Don't say things like that it scares me" said Ino that was sitting down

"You're a Konoha shinobi you have to prepare for anything" said Shino "Yeah but I didn't wanted that my first C rank transform into an A rank" said Ino

"We just need to prepare and work together and we'll be fine" said Naruto

"It's not that easy Naruto if we make just one mistake Zabuza might kill us" said Ino

"Just trust in your team mate to help you avoid those mistakes then" said Naruto

"Anyways what happened in your C rank turned A rank?" asked Chouji

They then explained everything that happened at the mission to team Kurenai obviously not mentioning the game or the Kyuubi

"And that's what happened" finish Hinata "You defeated a guy with an impenetrable armor, and a guy with a dark chakra sword?" asked Chouji

"Yeah it was hard but we did it, but if team Guy hadn't make it in time we might have not make it" said Naruto "We basically were lucky back then" said Shikamaru

"Guys go to rest, you have to be ready tomorrow we gonna wake up early to start training" said Asuma

Everyone decided to go to sleep then

* * *

Next day Team Asuma had to protect Tazuna's House while Team Kurenai protected Tazuna at the bridge

Naruto was getting frustrated with the leaf so he went to go for a walk to clear his mind on his way he stopped to rest at a tree and felt asleep

Later in the day he woke up and saw a woman grabbing some herbs there

"Oh sorry I didn't wanted to wake you up" said the woman "Don't worry I have to go back to my team so waking me up was a good thing" said Naruto

"A team? Are you a ninja?" asked the woman with a curious look on her face

"Yeah I became a Genin almost 2 months ago" said Naruto "And you lady what are you doing here?" asked Naruto "I'm gathering herbs for a friend" said the lady "I hope his ok" said Naruto "Yeah he had a close fight last week and he needed to rest but he will be find by tomorrow probably" said the Lady

"Well I got to go hope to see you again, my name's Naruto what's yours?" asked Naruto

"My name is Haku, and I'm a boy by the way" said Haku, Naruto had a confused faced and started heading back to Tazuna's house "Really he looked so much like a girl" said Naruto

When he got back to the house Hinata had already finished the leaf exercise, and Naruto got back to it trying again, after his walk feeling more relaxed, and he did it he cut the whole leaf by the middle

"Well done Naruto, if we have time I will teach you a wind style jutsu later on, as well as a fire jutsu for the rest of you" said Asuma

"But for now I need you all to keep practicing, Hinata, Shikamaru try to make the burn smaller and Naruto you need to make the cut more linear and thin" said Asuma, they all got to practicing again

Again no attacks and protecting Tazuna was easy that day

* * *

The next day Asuma was predicting that Zabuza would attack this day he knew Zabuza was a person that would attack the target head on he would never use a weak person strategy of going for the family if the target, so Tsunami and Inari were safe at less form Zabuza

So only Naruto and Shino were left to defend Inari and Tsunami everyone else went to the bridge to protect Tazuna

After some hours of protecting Tazuna a fog started to appeared "Be careful, here he comes" said Asuma

A blade appeared near Tazuna but Asuma blocked it "Finally you decided to appeared" said Asuma "So the genjutsu mistress called back up" said Zabuza

"But I am not alone, Haku get the rest of them I'll handle the jonins" said Zabuza "Yes Zabuza-sama" said Zabuza

"I won't let you" said Kurenai trying to block Haku's path but Zabuza stopped her "You two are my enemies, leave your genins to Haku" said Zabuza blocking the way of both Jonins "We'll have to defeat him quick, to help the genins" said Asuma "Then let's do this quick" said Kurenai

* * *

At the other side the genins were protecting Tazuna who had fled from Zabuza as soon as Asuma blocked his blade

Suddenly a cold wave hit them all "Prepare, this probably Zabuza's teammate" said Shikamaru "Ino, Hinata protect Tazuna "Chouji get ready we need to separate the enemy from the target" said Shikamaru they followed his orders and then a person wearing a hunter nin mask appeared "Well it seems I will have to kill you both first before I kill Tazuna" said the nin

You will not get pass us" said Chouji "Let's start our battle" said the nin

* * *

Back on Tazuna's house 2 men knocked on the door "Come on get out of there we got orders from Gato to capture you" said one of the man

"you guys are stupid, saying your objective before capturing them, you need to secure the objective first" said Shino behind them "And who are you"

"Bug prision" said Shino releasing bugs to capture the 2 men

"Now tell me everything you know" said Shino after tying up the men "Gato send us to capture Tazuna's family, he was going to use them to bait Tazuna and kill him" said one man "And what about Zabuza he had already hire him" said Shino "After he fight the rest of your team on the bridge, Gato Is going to attack with a huge mercenary army and kill the winner that's probably going to be tired from the fight" said the other man "that's enough information now sleep" said Shino putting both men to sleep

"Naruto we need to head to the bridge, Zabuza is attacking right now" said Shino getting into the house "How do you know?" asked Naruto "I just capture some Gato men" said Shino "Ok then we need to head out" said Naruto

Naruto and Shino headed towards the bridge to help their teams

Inari on the house heard everything and decided to be brave and gather the citizens

* * *

**Decided to end it there next chapter the fight at the bridge**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**God of war series (Plastation consoles)**

**The god of war series is about kratos a son of Zeus and his seek for revenge, the combat system feels great and the story is awesome, your probably going to die a lot and it won't be in combat it'll be on a stupid jump you can't get and die like 6 times trying to get the jump**


	20. the battle of the great bridge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Shikamaru and Chouji were ready for the fight, the hunter nin attacked both of them with some ice needles

"Dodge" said Shikamaru, both him and chouji dodged the attack preparing to launch an attack of their own but the nin moved faster that what they anticipated, grabbing Shikamaru and throwing him towards Chouji "Body expansion jutsu" said Chouji growing in size to look like a big ball and catching Shikamaru on his stomach, then he returned to normal size

"He's good" said Shikamaru "Chouji charge him, I'll try to catch him in a shadow possession jutsu" said Shikamaru quietly to Chouji "Ok, here I go" said Chouji

He grew in size again and started rolling towards Haku at a great speed "Human bullet" said Chouji while rolling towards the hunter nin

"Nice try but I'm better than that" said the nin using one handed seals to create a jutsu _One handed?! _Thought Shikamaru "Ice release: crystal ice mirror" said the nin and created a mirror then another mirror appeared near Shikamaru the nin used the mirrors to travel near Shikamaru evading Chouji's attack and canceling Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu

"well I suppose we should stop playing around, ice release: certain kill ice needles" said the nin creating huge needles of ice directed to Shikamaru and Chouji they both had to jump and move to evade them all some were pretty close cutting some of Shikamaru's clothing

"You evaded that attack impressive but this is just the beginning" said the nin

* * *

On the other side of the bridge Asuma and Kurenai were battling Zabuza "Hiding in mist technique" said Zabuza creating a huge mist area around Asuma and Kurenai

"I won't be able to use genjutsu like this Asuma" said Kurenai "I know stay close and when you see an opening use one" said Asuma

"Here I come" said Zabuza from the mist a little while later his huge blade appeared trying to cut Asuma in the middle but Asuma could block it to create a little time in which he jumped over it to evade it, when he looked behind himself the sword was gone, lose in the mist, "This is going to be hard" said Asuma preparing some hand signs "Wind release: great breakthrough" said Asuma creating a huge current of wind

"Sorry but that won't work" said Zabuza from the mist, the wind kept blowing but the mist didn't moved at all "Ok then" said Asuma taking out his knives "Flyins swallow" said Asuma covering his knives in charka so much chakra it became visible "I'll have to cut your sword to get to you" said Asuma

Zabuza's sword appeared trying to cut Asuma again this time Asuma blocked with his knives concentrating even more chakra into them to stop Zabuza's blade then he kicked the area where Zabuza must have been holding the sword from and connected with him

"Looks like Konoha shinobis are not just weaklings" said Zabuza "Time to get serious" said Zabuza starting to make some hand seals "Water release: water dragon" said Zabuza creating a great dragon made of water from the water under the bridge and commanding him to attack Asuma

Asuma tried to evade the jutsu but was hit by the edge of the dragon "looks like your open now" said Asuma getting up "what do you mean?" asked Zabuza preparing to end Asuma's life with a cut from his sword "Kurenai now" said Asuma

Kurenai channeled a genjutsu into Zabuza who set his eyes on her to prepare for what she was going to do "Tree binding technique" said Kurenai disappearing in mid air like if she had fused with the mist then a tree appeared behind Zabuza and trapped him so he couldn't move, Kurenai appeared from the tree ready to deal the final blow on Zabuza but Zabuza's sword moved to towards her she had to finish the genjutsu and get out of the way

"Good try but I know you're the genjutsu mistress of konoha, I'm ready to dispel any genjutsu you try to catch me in, now how about I kill you two so I can kill that bridge builder" said Zabuza

* * *

Back with Shikamaru he was running out of ideas every attack they tried was countered by the ice mirrors; he needed to think about something fast

"I'll end this quick Ice release: demonic ice mirrors formation" said the nin creating a dome of 21 mirrors to catch both Shikamaru and Chouji inside

"This is bad, we need to get out of here" said Shikamaru, Chouji tried running t one of the openings but ice needles appeared and stopped him "You're trapped in here and you'll only get out dead" said the nin

* * *

Naruto and Shino got to the bridge and found Hinata and Ino protecting Tazuna "Where's everyone else?" asked Naruto "Shikamaru and Chouji are fighting the hunter nin inside that dome of mirrors" said Ino "Asuma sensei and Kurenai sensei are fighting Zabuza somewhere in the mist" said Hinata "Ok Shino help Hinata and Ino protect Tazuna "I'll help Shikamaru and Chouji" said Naruto heading towards the dome of mirrors

He jumped inside the mirrors "Shikamaru,Chouji what do I do to help?" asked Naruto getting near Shikamaru "Well you could have helped us from outside, but now that you're here this even more difficult" said Shikamaru

"Someone else doesn't matter you'll die because Zabuza sama wants you to die" said the nin "Haku is that you?" asked Naruto hearing the voice of the nin "Yes Naruto-san but it doesn't matter I'll kill you now" said Haku

"Why? when I talked to you earlier you didn't sounded like someone that likes to kill" said Naruto

"It doesn't matter what I want, I'm Zabuza-sama weapon" said Haku "And why are you his weapon?" asked Naruto "He saved me when I was little from the kekkei genkai purge on the land of mist, and he trained me my whole life, I offered myself as his weapon" said Haku "What do you mean, you don't have a life of your own, don't you make any decision on your own?" said Naruto sounding a little more angry

"I'm Zabuza's weapon I don't need to think" said Haku "Well then if your Zabuza's weapon you'll protect him, Gato is heading here with an army of mercenaries to kill whoever survives this fight" said Naruto

"You're just trying to buy time to get out of here" said Haku "No some Gato thugs came to Tsunami's house and Shino capture and interrogated them, Gato is on his way right now" said Naruto "I don't see any lies on your eyes but, that's what a ninja must do lie for his life" said Haku

"You don't believe me? Then I'll defeat you and show you the Gato thugs when they get here" said Naruto

"I'll be happy to see you try" said Haku

"Shikamaru, Chouji get out of here I'll defeat Hakau myself" said Naruto "I won't let them get away Naruto-san" said Haku "I'll get them out, Biju cloak" said Naruto activating his tailless biju cloak "What's that?" asked Chouji "Later now we need to get out" said Shikamaru

"Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death" said Haku creating thousand needles to attack Naruto

Naruto used his enhanced mobility to evade them all them he punched one of the mirrors braking it "Who?" asked Haku seeing one of his mirrors getting broken

Shikamaru and Chouji used this moment to get out, now it was only Naruto and Haku

You're more stronger that what I toughed" said Haku "Now get out of that mirror or I'll break it with you inside" said Naruto, Haku got out and made some ice needles and grabbed them in his hands "I'll defeat you Naruto-san and then I'll kill Tazuna and everyone Zabuza-sama ask me to kill" said Haku, they both prepare to fight Naruto with his biju cloak and Haku with his ice release

* * *

**Decided to end it there, next time Haku vs Naruto**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**The escapist (Steam, Xbox one)**

**It's a game about escaping prison, you have to learn the patterns of each day and plan a way to escape, after a while it'll be second nature, you'll start seeing the holes in security and the ways to get out**


	21. The battle of the great bridge pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Here I come Haku!" said Naruto, he charged Haku unsheathing his sword which he was carrying on his back, he attacked twice in quick succession breaking both of Haku's ice needles, then he charged and punched Haku in his face breaking his mask

"It's time to get serious Ice release: certain kill ice spears" said Haku creating massive ice spikes trying to impale Naruto in one of them but Naruto thanks to his improve mobility with the biju cloak, he could evade them all

"That won't work Haku, but good try, now's my turn" said Naruto climbing one of the ice spikes and jumping from it towards Haku "Kage bunshin no jutsu" said Naruto creating 10 clones all of them had a sword and all them were moving towards Haku

"Ice release: Ice rock dome of magnificent nothingness" said Haku freezing all the mist and air around him creating a dome to cover himself, all Naruto clones stopped in front of the dome "Ice release: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death" said Haku creating ice needles outside the dome that went in all directions dispelling all the clones

Naruto threw multiple explosive tags towards the dome dealing no damage to the dome "This thing is impressive, but are you just going to stay inside that?" said Naruto

As soon as Naruto finished talking Haku jumped outside of the dome with multiple ice needles in hand "I'll defeat you Naruto-san and demonstrate my abilities as a weapon" said Haku throwing the ice needles then with one hand he did some hand signs "Certain kill ice spears" said Haku

Naruto was one again forced to dodge the needles but at the same time the ice spikes "This is getting boring" said Naruto running towards Haku cutting the small needles coming his way with his sword them he punched Haku with all his strength in the face sending him flying towards the edge of the bridge

"I won't give up until I'm death Naruto-san" said Haku standing up

"I know so I'll just knock you out" said Naruto that was behind Haku thanks to his enhanced speed before hitting Haku on the back of the neck knocking him out

Right then his biju cloak ran out "12 minutes pretty close" said Naruto noticing how close he was to being consumed by the kyuubi's chakra "Now to stop I only need to tell Zabuza about Gato's betrayal and hope he believes me" said Naruto heading towards the mist

* * *

Inside the mist Zabuza, Kurenai and Asuma were still fighting

Asuma and Zabuza were now trading blows, Kurenai was just watching waiting for a chance to get involve

"This has been an impressive fight, after I kill you and the bridge builder, i'll make sure to bury you in a appropriate way" said Zabuza showing that he respected Asuma as an opponent

"After I defeat you I'll be the one burying you" said Asuma, showing the same respect, Asuma jumped back and made some hand signs "Fire release: gaint fire ball jutsu" said Asuma creating a huge fireball

Zabuza counter with a jutsu of his own "water release: water dragon jutsu" the dragon and the fireball collided creating a big cloud of steam "This just helps me" said Zabuza hiding in the steam that had combined with the mist

"You should stop helping him Asuma" said Kurenai slightly annoyed since she had not been of much help "Yeah, Now stay close he might attack either of us" said Asuma

Zabuza's sword appeared to cut Kurenai, Asuma jumped in front of her and blocked the slash with his knives but the blow was strong enough to make him drop his knives, now he was disarmed

At that moment Naruto entered the fight and saw Zabuza attacking again so he got close and blocked with his sword which was sent flying by the impact of the blow

"What is a kid doing her? didn't Haku killed you?" Asked Zabuza from the mist

"I defeated Haku, but that's not what matters your contract doesn't exist anymore Gato is on his way with an army of mercenaries to kill the winner of this fight" said Naruto

"Is that true Naruto?" asked Asuma picking his knives back up in the moment that Naruto had created "Yeah, Shino captured some Gato thugs and they told us about Gato's plan to kill whoever had win the fight" said Naruto

"And why should I believe you?" asked Zabuza from the mist when his blade came again to slash Naruto but Asuma blocked it and hold Zabuza there

"Naruto doesn't lie, I know him" said Asuma "This battle is pointless stop it now Zabuza"

"I still haven't seen proof about what he says" said Zabuza separating from Asuma and slashing again only to be blocked and counter by Asuma getting a punch in the gut

"And why do you follow Gato anyways?" asked Naruto who moved to pick up his sword

"Why should I tell you?" said Zabuza moving again to slash Asuma, they kept trading blows again

"Probably he needs the money to plan an attack against the mizukage, the last report said he tried to kill Yagura actual kage of kirigakure" said Kurenai

"Why try to kill a kage?" asked Naruto confused by Zabuza's actions

"Yagura started the blood purges killing everyone who had a kekkei genkai, this started an civil war inside kirigakure, the ones that follow yagura and hate the kekkei genkai users and the resistance" said Kurenai

"Why hasn't Konoha done anything to help?" asked Naruto

"Well this is a political matter if konoha helps, other countries might intervene creating another shinobi war" said Kurenai

"Nice story lesson but, I'm going to kill you now" said Zabuza clashing his sword with Asuma's knives and then pushing Asuma out of the way heading towards Naruto

Naruto got ready and moved around Zabuza's blade and slashing Zabuza on the arm "A Uzumaki style user, it's been a while since I saw one" said Zabuza

"Zabuza if its money that you need you can take Gato's vault after we capture him" said Naruto getting ready for another attack, he could not see Zabuza's LV thanks to the mist but he could see that his portrait was red if he had to fight him he would probably lose

Zabuza thought about Naruto's offer for a while it was a good plan, all he needed was money then he could go back to kirigakure and try to be accepted by the rebels, Gato's money would be a huge help, but he didn't knew where Gato's vault was and he still didn't knew if the kid was telling the truth about Gato

It didn't matter anyways he was going to kill Gato after he got his money but if he could save himself the problem of fighting the konoha shinobi he should take the offer

"Who do I know you're not going to capture me after we defeat the mercenary army of Gato" said Zabuza prepare to take the offer

"You see I'm the Uzumaki clan heir and I read in a law book that if I give a Ninja outside of the village my trust then anything that ninja does becomes my responsibility until he becomes an official ninja of Konoha, this also applies to missing nins and mercenary nins" said Naruto starting his explanation

"So if I give you my approval, your officially no longer a missing-nin in the eyes of anyone of the konoha shinobis around here, so you'll be safe, and if you betray us, I'll take the responsibility and be charged with treason back when we get back to konoha" said Naruto

"You'll take that responsibility?" asked Zabuza surprised by the trust this boy was putting in him

"I met Haku yesterday in a field, he was gathering herbs for you I suppose, but I saw that he was not a bad person that seeks death, after fighting with him today, I learn that he would follow any order you gave him, so if he follows you I suppose you're not a bad person yourself" said Naruto

"You trust to easy boy, ok I'll accept your offer after defeating the mercenaries and capturing Gato, I'll get all the money in his vault and then I will leave" said Zabuza putting his sword away

"As long as you leave enough money for the citizens in the village then I'm good" said Naruto

"Naruto are you sure about this? If Zabuza does something funny you'll probably go to jail or worse" said Asuma worried by the decision of his student

"Yeah Asuma sensei as I said, if Haku trust him, I'll do as well" said Naruto sounding confident about himself

"Ok then, we have to prepare for the attack of the mercenaries" said Asuma putting his knives away

* * *

**Decided to end it there tell me what you thought about this chapter**

**Next chapter the fight with the mercenaries**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Left 4 dead 2 (multiple platform)**

**Left 4 dead is a game about a team of 4 persons trying to get to the safe zone in the end of the level or to survive as long as you want against zombies and especial zombies, but you cannot survive alone this game is about cooperation with your teammates for that reason I think this game is best played with friend**


	22. end of the battle at the great bridge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Author's note: ****dragonfire1595****: it´s in the author´s note at the end of the first chapter but i´ll put it here again:**

**ATK is attack or how much physical damage you do**

**DEF is defense or how much physical damage you negate**

**INT is intelligence or your jutsu Damage**

**RES is Resistance or your jutsu defense**

**WIS is wisdom or your chakra control**

**LUCK is self explanatory**

* * *

On a boat on the way towards wave country Gato and his army of mercenaries were getting ready to kill the winner of the battle of the bridge, a particular mercenary was standing at the side of Gato, "So we kill the ninjas, or Zabuza depending on who won the fight and then you pay us right?" asked the man

"Yes, I'll pay double if you bring me the head of the jonin or Zabuza" said Gato sounding confident that his men were going to win

"Ok then prepare my money, because I'll bring his head" said the man, this man was wearing red clothes and a red scarf around his neck and had blonde hair, he had an expressionless face, he carried a sword as his weapon at his belt

"_That man is probably going to cause me trouble_" thought Gato looking at the man moving towards the back side of the boat

"Ok them people we're going to be there in a short while I want you all to prepare and remember, whoever brings me the head of Zabuza or a jonin gets double pay" said Gato addressing all the mercenaries everyone was getting ready and excited for a easy pay or at less that's what they thought

* * *

Back at the bridge Zabuza awaked Haku "Wake up Haku, we are now collaborating with Konoha" said Zabuza waking Haku up

"Why Zabuza-sama?" asked Haku getting up from the ground

"The kid convince me in a deal that benefit us both so we are just collaborating until I get my money" said Zabuza

"So Naruto-san convince you to help him, ok what are we going to do?" asked Haku

"Right now we are preparing for Gato's army of thugs after that we get the money from his vault, be sure to not kill Gato they want him alive" said Zabuza

"Understood, now from where do you believe they'll arrive?" asked Haku

"Probably from water it's the faster way and also we wouldn't be able to see them until they are close enough, so we are preparing there, now come we have to get ready" said Zabuza going towards where the Konoha shinobis were having a discussion

* * *

"So that's what happened, we are now collaborating with Zabuza to stop Gato, also if you attack Zabuza or Haku, Naruto is in all right to ask retribution from you or your clan, since he is taking full responsibility" said Asuma explaining what happened at the bridge

"Are you sure about this Naruto? If he betray us you're going to jail" said Shikamaru asking Naruto

"As I said before, if Haku believes in him I'll believe as well" said Naruto

'If Naruto-kun believes in him I'll believe in him too" said Hinata

"Ok then but what's the plan?" asked Chouji

"I'll let Shikamaru think this one" said Asuma putting his trust in Shikamaru

"Umm troublesome, but I already got one" said Shikamaru

"Gato will probably bring someone strong enough to fight a jonin in case he can still fight, so if someone that strong appears, Asuma sensei, Kurenai sensei, or Zabuza, Haku, or Naruto can take care of him, the rest of us will take care of all the weak mercenaries" said Shikamaru explaining his plan

"But to make it easier, let's set traps in the bridge, when they set foot on the bridge will blow up that part so that they fall back in the water, if we're lucky the explosion will kill some of them" said Shikamaru

"Wait a minute you can't blow my bridge up" said Tazuna getting worried

"Your bridge already has a lot of damage, and when we finish I'll make sure that Naruto with his almost infinite amount of clones help rebuild this bridge" said Shikamaru

"Ok then if you say so" said Tazuna still worried about his bridge

"Ok let's put the explosive tags in the places we'll need them" said Kurenai leading her team to where they'll set up the tags

Zabuza got there from waking Haku then

"So what's the plan?" asked Zabuza

"We're blowing part of the bridge and then defeating them, if someone strong appears the jonins, or you and Haku can take care of him" said Shikamaru

"Ok I like the plan" said Zabuza "Haku get ready, you're ice spikes will certainly get a lot of them in one go so it'll be smart that you go after the explosion" said Zabuza

"Good idea" said Shikamaru thinking about what Zabuza had just said

* * *

Everyone was ready and Gato Docked near the bridge some boards were put so that he could get out and most of the mercenaries got out of the boats Zabuza was the only one standing where Gato could see him

"So you're the lone survivor Zabuza" said Gato "Now kill him" he said ordering his mercenaries

"Oh you don't know how much I want to kill you but they need you alive" said Zabuza

"Who?" asked Gato when an explosion adsorbed most of his mercenaries and then huge ice spikes appeared from the ground killing most of his mercenaries

"What happened?" asked Gato seeing all the devastation around him then the Konoha shinobis and Zabuza's pet appeared from the mist "You joint them, you traitor" said Gato

"See how's talking" said Asuma grabbing his knives and charging the mercenaries that were still alive

Every one of the ninjas did the same deleting most of the mercenaries most of them were low LV around the 7 or 8 some were LV 12 but none of them was too hard to defeat except for one that was wearing red that one was LV 35

"That one is stronger than the others" said Naruto pointing at the red wearing person Asuma, Haku and Zabuza moved to fight him

"Well looks like my pay just got quadrupled" said the man when they go close

"Kill them and I'll give you double pay for each one of them" said Gato to the man

The man took out his sword and attacked Asuma before he could react

"He's fast" said Asuma blocking the sword at the last second "Ok then do you think you can take all three of us at the same time?" asked Asuma to the man

"I have defeated bigger opponents" said the man jumping back then he swung his sword and fire waves came out of it, surprised Asuma could only jump back to evade the attack, Zabuza decided to be frontal and attacked without leaving much room to the man to dodge but he didn't needed to he could block any hit Zabuza threw at him

"Zabuza-sama I'll attack now, Ice release: thousand flying water needles of death" said Haku creating a huge amount of ice needles and throwing them towards the man

The man counter by swinging his sword to create a storm of fire that came out of it melting the needles and then he moved close and threw Haku towards the air he followed close and slashed twice in the air the first one cutting Haku's arm a little the second one throwing Haku back to the ground

"Haku are you alright?" asked Zabuza worried about Haku

"I'll be after some rest, but right now I can't use my right arm to much" said Haku

"You worry about your partners that a good quality on a person" said the man preparing to keep fighting them

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were close by defeating mercenary after mercenary, how many had Gato brought to this bridge anyways?

Hinata was looking at the whole battleground checking if everyone was ok, she could always see how Shikamaru, Naruto and Asuma sensei were thanks to the game but everyone else didn't knew at all about the game so she had to keep an eye on them with her byakugan

She saw Haku getting hit by the man attack and how the man kept blocking or countering the attacks from her sensei and Zabuza

"Naruto-kun it looks like Asuma sensei and Zabuza san need help fighting that man, why don't you go help?" said Hinata

"I'll go right now, thanks for telling me Hinata" said Naruto heading towards the place where the fight was taking place

* * *

Asuma was impress some of his best attacks were counter by this man , the game told him that the man standing in front of him was just LV 35 but his ability was a masterly executed, this person was strong

"I'll get on the offensive, Zabuza try to hit him with a water jutsu, my wind jutsu are probably use less his mastery over fire, would counter them" said Asuma getting ready and charging the man

He clashed with his two knives with the man blade and then he kept attacking, getting close to breaking the man's guard after a little while Asuma could get through his guard and landed a clean cut on his check

"Well done, now let me get on the offensive" said the man rising his sword concentrating power on it and then he swung it and a massive fireball appeared directed towards Asuma

Zabuza threw a water dragon towards the fireball putting it out then he threw another one towards the man, forcing him to evade the attack, Zabuza made use of this moment to close the gap between himself and the man

Said man saw Zabuza coming and headed towards him, their swords clashed and it was obvious that Zabuza's strength would win if they kept clashing so the man, decided to swing his sword for a small flame that burned Zabuza's shoulder

Asuma decided to intervene and attacked the man from behind, the man kicked Zabuza away and turned around to block Asuma's attack, if this battle continued he might lose, he was getting overwhelmed

* * *

Naruto arrived at this moment and noticed how Asuma sensei and Zabuza were working together to defeat the red wearing man he also saw that the man had a sword that Naruto thought looked familiar but he couldn't quite make from where had he saw it before

Naruto also noticed that Haku was at the sidelines waiting for a moment to get involve "Hey Haku, do you think they'll win?" asked Naruto getting close to him

"Zabuza sama would never lose, but this man is pretty strong, he can summon fire from his blade, and has been able to damage my right arm to the point that if I move it a lot I might lose it" said Haku

"Well I got to wait for a moment in which to get involve if I interrupt now I could distract Zabuza and Asuma sensei" said Naruto

The man again got away from Asuma and Zabuza, and swung his sword to create a fire wall between himself and them, the wall didn't lasted long being extinguished by a water dragon from Zabuza, but this was the moment to get involve that Naruto was looking for he jumped forward and clashed his sword with the man's sword

"A new enemy, this could get rough" said the man scanning Naruto, he noticed that Naruto was a lot weaker than the other two he could defeat him easily so he moved his sword in a way to disarm Naruto, but Zabuza got close and clash his sword before he could do anything

"You lose here" said Zabuza, then Asuma appeared behind the man ready to cut him with his knives but the man could react even to this, he dodge to the side while removing his sword from Zabuza's and swinging it to create a small flame to make Asuma stop in his track

"He could get out of that? This man is more stronger than what he looks like" said Zabuza

Naruto then could get a good view of the man sword and finally recognize it "Hey, that sword, its Historica" said Naruto

"Who do you know the man of my blade" said the man

"I was the one to get it for Ernst, he told me its name" said Naruto

"You know Ernst?" asked the man

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm his best client" said Naruto

"Naruto? Ernst told me about you, ok then, I won't fight anymore" said the man

"Huh? What you're giving up?" asked Zabuza

"No I'm not fighting a friend of Ernst, his my brother, I didn't really needed this job I just thought the extra money would be good and I had a good fight, I don't need anything else" said the man

"So you're Ernst's brother, he mentioned you once when I got him Historica" said Naruto

"Yeah, well my name is Stocke, and I'm glad to finally meet you Naruto" said Stocke

"Well since I'm no longer under Gato, I'll be going need to go to konoha to see Ernst, hope to see you later" said Stocke sheathing his sword and walking away

"It seems that you make friends wherever you go Naruto" said Asuma

"It's a good quality of mine" said Naruto

"We still need to catch Gato" said Zabuza

"I haven't forgot" said Asuma heading towards where Gato has been standing since the beginning of the fight "Seems you're alone Gato" said Asuma

"No please don't kill me" plead Gato getting on his knees

"Don't worry we won't" said Asuma grabbing him "As long as you tell us where is your personal vault and where is everything you have stolen from the villages" said Asuma

"I'll tell you all" after that Gato wrote a long list of all his vaults and where the stuff from the village was hidden "Ok now let me go" said Gato

"Ohh we never said we'll let you go" said Zabuza

At that moment a huge group of villagers from the villages came to the bridge arm with whatever they found but they saw that the battle was over

"Hey we got Gato you can do whatever you want with him, as long as there's a trial first" said Asuma handing Gato over to the villager, after that let's just say that it wasn't a fair trial, and Gato got what he deserved

"I did it Naruto- san I was brave, I gathered the village to come fight, although we didn't do much" said Inari to Naruto

"The thought is what counts" said Naruto, making Inari feel a lot better

"We are finally free from Gato!" said Tazuna to the whole village and they all cheered

"Well we can be sure that building this bridge will be a lot easier now" said Asuma

* * *

**Decided to end it there, this has been the longest chapter yet, I loved writing Stocke, and don't worry we will see him again in the future**

**Leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter**

**Next chapter, Zabuza heads out and we start our way back to konoha**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Asura's wrath (Multiple consoles)**

**This isn't really a game as it is an interactive movie that's what I felt from this game filled with Qte's but I still think this is one of my favorite games out there, it's so good and satisfying, you fell strong, not just strong like godly strong when you play this game, the only bad thing I can say is: **

**WHY HIDE THE TRUE ENDING IN DLC?**


	23. the return to Konoha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It was the next day after the battle of the bridge, the village of wave had been celebrating all night, Zabuza and Haku could wait until the next morning to get their money, Haku had have his arm checked, it was ok he just needed some rest and not do any sudden movement

"So where's Gato's vault?" asked Zabuza

"Well according to this list its in a building over there, we'll go with you to gather the things of the villagers and bring it back to them" said Asuma pointing towards the direction of the vault

"Ok then let's go" said Zabuza, Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, then headed towards the vault

They arrived at an old looking mansion; they search inside it for the vault which they found on the basement

The vault was full with money, gold and the stolen things from the villages

Zabuza found a bag and started filling it with money, I'll take three bags full of money, I'll leave the rest to the village" said Zabuza

"Are you sure? You could take a little more" said Naruto

"Nah, I think this will be enough" said Zabuza "Haku find more of this bags and start filling them, we are heading out towards kirigakure after this" said Zabuza

"Yes, Zabuza-sama" said Haku searching for more bags, which he found easily and started filling them of money

"Ok then we'll take anything we can to the village Naruto, then we'll tell them about this place and let them come take everything else, we still have to finish the bridge" said Asuma

Naruto started taking what he could and filling some bags he found, he wanted to take as much as he could in one trip

After a while Zabuza had all three of his bags full and Naruto and Asuma had five bags full, they decided to leave the rest for the villagers to come get later

"Well kid, Asuma this is when our agreement ends so we'll head towards Kirigakure, I hope to see you guys in the future, our fight hasn't ended, when we find ourselves again let's fight again" said Zabuza

"of course I still need to defeat you" said Asuma

"Haku if we see again, let's get to know each other better, let's be friend" said Naruto

"Of course Naruto san let's try to be friend in the future" said Haku

"Well we'll be heading out, see ya" said Zabuza leaving the area. Haku behind him

"Hope they have luck in kiri" said Naruto

"Well we'll probably know, our spies in kiri will probably inform us if Zabuza gets to kiri" said Asuma

"There are spies in kiri?" asked Naruto

"Yeah we might not be able to intervene but we need to know if someone wins or if someone decides to attack konoha" said Asuma

"Well that makes sense" said Naruto

"Now let's head back to the village" said Asuma going towards the village

* * *

"Well now we need to build that bridge" said Tazuna after Naruto and Asuma returned

"We'll help as well since attacks are less likely right now" said Kurenai

The village and the ninjas together were building the bridge faster than before, since it was a lot safer to build now, more people were helping,just in the first day they had repair all the damage the bridge had receive during the fight, at this rate it was going to be finished in two weeks or less

During this time, team Kurenai did some of their elemental chakra training, and team Asuma was mostly helping with the bridge nearly all the time, so they didn't have much time to train, but after some training with the leaf Naruto got a Perk

**New perk: low wind chakra control: this allows you to do low level wind based jutsus**

Naruto was really happy about this perk, he wanted to learn a wind charka technique, but Asuma sensei told him that he would teach him one when they arrived back in Konoha

The weak went by like that, Team kurenai trained and help a little with the bridge, while Team Asuma and the villagers where almost full time on the bridge to finish it fast

They managed to finish it in just nine days something that impressed everybody, since they thought this would take a lot more time

Now the whole village was gathered at the bridge to see the ninjas off

"I don't know how to thank you all" said Tazuna "Without you I might have died a long time ago"

"Don't worry is our job" said Asuma

"And we like to help" said Chouji while eating some snacks

"Well I hope to see you in the future, but now I think that I talk for the all village. We can't thank you enough" said Tazuna

"I told you don't worry about it, but yeah good-bye hope to see you again" said Asuma

"We'll come to visit someday in the future" said Naruto

"I will wait for that day" said Tazuna, then all the ninjas finished their good-byes and started to head to Konoha

As soon as they lose sight of the bridge Naruto got a pop up

**Mission Complete**

**Reinforce team kurenai**

**Get to wave country and make sure team Kurenai can complete their mission**

**You made Zabuza momochi an allied**

**Reward: 20000XP 30000 Ryo**

**Raise reputation with team Kurenai, wave country, Zabuza, Haku, Kirigakure and the resistance**

**5 Perk points, a perk choice**

**More resistance towards the biju cloak transformation allowing you to stay transformed for a full hour**

**New skill: biju cloak: one tail: you can stay in the one tail form for just 10 minutes before the corruption captures you**

**Choose a perk:**

**The Eight sword-man: gives you the ability to wield a blade like one of the seven swordsmen of kirigakure**

**Or**

**Chakra and weapon combination: let's you combine charka effortlessly with your weapon giving you full control of the charka inside your weapon, basically transforming that weapon in a part of your arm and letting you release all the charka inside the weapon whenever you want as a big attack**

Naruto thought about this one for sometime this one was hard both were great choices but after some thinking he decided to go with charka and weapon combination since this would let him use any other weapon and not just a sword, don't take him wrong he loved his sword but he knew he would need to use other weapons on his way to becoming Hokage

Naruto also got another pop up

**Level UP**

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Genin**

**LV: 13**

**XP: 500/25000**

**HP: 5000/5000 +200**

**CP: 5800/5800 +1200**

**ATK: 80 +5**

**DEF: 59 +5**

**RES: 64 +5**

**SPD: 73 +5**

**INT: 42 +5**

**WIS: 48 + 25**

**LUCK:?**

He noticed that his stat growth had become bigger the more levels he got and he like it that way

After two days of traveling in which Team Kurenai and team Asuma became good friends they finally arrived at Konoha

"You guys can go back to your houses or do whatever you want" said Asuma to the genins "Kurenai and I will deal with the report to the Hokage"

Everyone said farewell to the others and headed to their houses, Naruto decided to go pay Ernst a visit and see if Stocke was still around

* * *

He arrived at the Karma ninja shop and went inside

"Naruto long time no see" said Ernst seeing his favorite client enter his shop

"Yeah I was on a mission so I couldn't come visit, but anyways, I meet Stocke on the mission, did he came here?" said Naruto

"Stocke, yeah he came here said something about who he had one of the best fight in his life, then he went to explore the town, he doesn't come around here much" said Ernst

"Oh, I wanted to see if he could show me how to throw fire from my sword like he does" said Naruto

"That won't be a problem, his moving to Konoha, so you'll see him a lot try asking him next time, but he might not have the time, he's busy with his family" said Ernst

"Stocke is married?" asked Naruto

"Yeah and he has a daughter, but anyways going to buy something or not" said Ernst

"Yeah, give me more fuinjutsu supplies and some kunais, I need some more" said Naruto

"Ok then here you go" said Ernst giving him what he asked for "I'll be 3000 Ryo"

Naruto pay up and then headed home, he need a rest after the last mission

* * *

**Decided to end it there, the conversation with Ernst might seem random but it's important for a coming arc not too far away**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Dynasty warrior: gundam series (several consoles)**

**I personally have not played a dynasty warriors just the gundam version and I really want to play hyrule warriors but anyways, dynasty warriors gundam puts you in command of one of the multiple Mobil suit pilots from the gundam series in a dynasty warriors type game play, what I love about this is that any pilot can pilot any Mobil suit as long as they have the appropriate license so you can just train one and so the harder missions with just that pilot**


	24. chapter 24

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It have been 3 days since they had returned from wave, Naruto had been practicing his fuinjutsu and had finally made the gravity seals for his clothes to help him train

Naruto also decided to get some new perks from the perk book he got 4 new perks thanks to his uzumaki clan scroll and using some of his perk points

**Advance uzumaki taijutsu:**

**This let the user of the taijutsu style to move around his opponent like if he was one with the wind around his opponent**

**Medium uzumaki sword fighting **

**This combine with the uzumaki taijutsu, lets the user use his sword like it was part of his arm to block and counter the opponent movement**

**Medium uzumaki fuinjutsu**

**Let's you do even more advance fuinjutsu arrays, this lets you examine fuinjutsu arrays to learn them or found a way to remove them**

**Also it lets you create a map seal, letting you look at a map of the area**

**New perks were added to perk book this perks concentrate on making the map better make the map better**

**Team leader**

**Gives a small SPD, ATK, and INT buff to everyone in your party, it also gives you a small stat boost for everyone in your party**

Naruto had made the map seal letting him see a map of nearly five streets around him, the map was almost useless it just showed him the area around him

If he wanted to see people on the map he needed to get a specific perk, also to see stores he needed another perk, he decided to have a look on the rest of the Perks later

Naruto thought that the team leader perk would help him and his team in the future and that's the reason he got it

Today Asuma sensei had an especial announcement so he wanted to early at the training field

* * *

When asuma sensei arrived Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata where already at the field it seems that they were here early

"What's the announcement Asuma-sensei?" asked Naruto as soon as he arrive

"Ok here you go" said Asuma giving them a little card

"What's this?" asked Shikamaru looking over the card

"This is your inscription to the chunin exam" said Asuma

"What really?!" asked Naruto excited

"Do you think we're ready Asuma sensei?" asked Hinata surprised by the announcement

"You three completed 2 High A ranks already, I think you're more than ready" said Asuma sure of himself "the exams will be held in two weeks, until then we won't do mission, you'll have all that time to prepare, in two weeks go to the mission assignment building second floor and leave your registration there" said Asuma

"I can't wait I'm going to train" said Naruto starting to leave

"Wait Naruto" said Asuma "I got more things to tell you guys, these exams are a join exercise with other villages, some ninjas from other villages will start coming to Konoha, try no not start an inter-village incident, also I don't know the details but you three might not be in the same team during the test so you'll have to adapt to any new partner you are given" said Asuma

"So they are trying to get us to meet more ninjas and make connections to try to extent the peace between the villages" said Shikamaru

"And that's why you're a genius Shikamaru, you can deduce the situation in seconds" said Asuma to Shikamaru

"Ok then so I will work with different people during the exams?" asked Hinata

"Basically yes, but I don't really know the details so try to get along with everyone else" said Asuma

"We understand Asuma sensei, let us go train already" said Naruto

"Also Naruto, had you told the Hokage about, you know, the game?" asked Asuma

Naruto remembered that he haven't told his Jii-san about the game, he decided to go tell him after this team meeting "I'll do it right now" said Naruto

"Ok then, you can go now, remember to prepare for the exams" said Asuma

Hinata and Shikamaru headed back home to prepare for the exams, Naruto headed for the Hokage tower; he had to tell his Jii-san

* * *

Naruto got to the Hokaga tower and asked the secretary if his Jii-san was busy, he wasn't so he went inside and saw his Jii-san, the third Hokage seated in his seat

"Naruto-kun? What brings you here today?" asked the third hokage

"I have to tell you something, Jii-san" said Naruto

"And what is it?" asked the third hokage

"Well nearly a year ago something changed my life, I woke up one day and a box was floating in front of me it said **Welcome to Naruto: the game **and it told me that my life was now a game" said Naruto

The third hokage was confused, "What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?" asked the third hokage

"Well I can see stats, I can Level up, I get missions and side quest things like that" said Naruto

"So you're telling me your life is now a game?" asked the third hokage finally understanding a little "I need to tell you that's hard to believe"

"I'll show you, since now you know I can invite you to my team" said Naruto creating a party with his Jii-san

The third hokage was surprised a box appeared in front of him asking for him to join Naruto's team the third hokage pushed the yes button and he could see Naruto's LV and his stats as well as Naruto's HP and CP

"Well this is unbelievable, your life did turned in a game, you'll have to tell me more about this" said the Third Hokage

Naruto explained all he knew about the game

"Well I got to say this is surprising" said the Third Hokage "So you can learn new abilities by just expending some points?" asked the third hokage referring to the perks

"Well most of them have requirements, and the points are kinda rare, so it's not that easy" said Naruto

"Naruto-kun who else knows about this?" asked the third hokage

"Just my team" said Naruto

"That's good, I'll let you reveal this to the people you want, but try to just do it to person that are close to you and can keep a secret" said The third hokage

"I know Jii-san, anyways I need to go practice for the chunin exams" said Naruto

"Oh yeah that's true the chunin exams are in two weeks, I wish you luck Naruto-kun" said the third Hokage

"I'll make sure to win the exams and become a chunin, that way I'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage" said Naruto

"That's the spirit, now go train, I got a lot of things to think about" said the third hokage, referring to the new found knowledge of the game

"Ok jii-san, just you wait I'll be in that seat in no time" said Naruto going towards the training field to train

Naruto trained for the whole day, but only the giant spiders gave him XP, probably the alpha wolf would give him some, but he didn't wanted to fight that alone since he could get paralyzed

* * *

The next day he decided to pay a visit to Takoda, he wanted to resume his training as a blacksmith

He arrived at Tenten house and knocked on the door, Takoda opened the door and was happy when he saw Naruto

"Naruto, it's been some time since I saw you, what have you been up to?" asked Takoda

"I was on a mission, but now I wanted to resume my training as a blacksmith" said Naruto

"Well I can't teach you today, I'm busy but Maybe Tenten can I'll go ask her" said Takoda inviting Naruto inside and going upstairs to see his daughter

After a little while Tenten and Takoda came down from upstairs

"Naruto some time since I last saw you" said Tenten

"Yeah you know missions and everything" said Naruto

"Yeah I was supposed to be reinforcements for your last mission, but Asuma sent a report saying that the fight was over and the building of the bridge was going smoothly, so we were not sent" said Tenten

"Yeah that fight was crazy, but after we finished it, the bridge was build fast" said Naruto

"Ok, I'll leave you two to train, I have to go do some chores, see you later Naruto" said Takoda going to do whatever he needed to do

Naruto and Tenten started to practice in the smithy

"So, did you know about the chunin exams coming soon?' asked Tenten

"Yeah, Asuma sensei gave us our registrations yesterday, I'm excited" said Naruto

"Your team will participate? You don't even have a year of being a team" said Tenten

"Asuma sensei said we were ready, also he said something about being assigned different teams for the exam" said Naruto

"I heard about that, they want to make it so the peace with other villages last longer, but the team will be picked at random, so you might end with other konoha shinobis or shinobis from other villages" said Tenten

"Really, I hope to meet new people during the test" said Naruto

"Yeah meeting new people is always fun" said Tenten

They got back to blacksmithing and after some time Naruto decided it was enough for the day and headed home

He wanted to be ready for the chunin exams, they were just around the corner, two weeks, in two weeks he would be with another team and participating in the chunin exams

* * *

**Decided to end it there, the chunin exams might be in two or three chapters**

**Leave a review**

**Videogame corner: today's game**

**Paper Mario games (N64, gamecube, wii)**

**All the paper Mario games are great games (except for sticker star) the first two being the best of the bunch**

**In the first two it's an rpg and the best part about them are a partners they bring so much extra value on this games also the story can get pretty dark (shadow queen anyone) showing that even Mario can get great story telling done **

**Super paper Mario is more different but I still think it is a good game**


	25. training for the exams

**Author's note: sorry for the delay, problems with my computer, but they were solved**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

There was still a week and a half left before the chunin exams, Naruto had spend the first three days just power farming in the training grounds, but it was going slow, he was close to leveling up, he was sure that today he would level up

Naruto headed towards the forest today, he would kill one of the giant spiders to try and level up, during this time he had practice the skill he got after the wave mission to try and introduce his chakra inside his sword, he did it but he didn't know who to release the chakra afterwards, he was still practicing that

He arrived at the forest and looked for one of the spiders, it wasn't long when he found one, he created nearly fifty clones, he was going to kill it quick

All the clones attacked at the same time, throwing some kunais with explosive tags attached and then slicing with their swords, this almost killed the spider in one hit, the spider retaliated by trying to strike Naruto with its arms but he just got clones

Naruto ended the spider's life with a quick slash to the head, this gave him enough XP to level up

**Level UP**

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki**

**RANK: Genin**

**LV: 14**

**XP: 2/30000**

**HP: 5100/5100 +200**

**CP: 5900/5900 +1200**

**ATK: 80 +5**

**DEF: 62 +5**

**RES: 69 +5**

**SPD: 73 +5**

**INT: 53 +5**

**WIS: 53 + 25**

**LUCK:?**

**You got one perk point**

"Only that?" complained Naruto, he had been power farming for the last three days and the level up wasn't that impressive, he needed to learn more jutsus

He remembered that Asuma Sensei told him in wave that he was going to teach him a wind jutsu, so he went to look for him

After a while he couldn't find him so Naruto decided to upgrade the map, he used one perk point to upgrade the map so it showed people on it, now he could look for Asuma Sensei more easier

After another while of searching, Naruto finally found him, he was in a training ground that Naruto, hadn't checked, the weird thing was that the map also showed that Shikamaru was there

What was Shikamaru doing at a training ground? Naruto thought that Shikamaru was going to be the whole two weeks looking at clouds or something

He got close and saw that Shikamaru and Asuma Sensei were training some fire jutsus

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Asuma when he saw him

"Well I was looking for you to see if you could teach me that wind jutsu you promised" said Naruto

"Well as you can see, right now I'm training Shikamaru, so I'm kinda busy, but I can teach you a quick jutsu" said Asuma

"Yeah I saw that, I wouldn't have thought that Shikamaru was going to train for the exams, I thought he would just see clouds or something" said Naruto

"Well, I thought that maybe I should take this exams more seriously" said Shikamaru

"I'm glad to see that, don't take me wrong, you're a great strategy planer, but you could use some training" said Naruto

"Anyways, Naruto come here I'll teach you an easy wind style jutsu" said Asuma who them explained how to do the jutsu to Naruto

"Wind release: great breakthrough, is an easy wind jutsu that just creates a small current but if you practice it enough, that current could carry your opponent in the air" said Asuma Sensei

"I see thank Asuma Sensei" Said Naruto

"Well then, go practice it, you'll need some time to get it right" said Asuma, Naruto decided to do just that and said good-bye to both Asuma and Shikamaru and then went to another Training ground to practice

He practice the jutsu until night time, he could do a small current of wind, nothing mayor but, he just needed to practice more, he decided to leave there for the day and go home to rest

* * *

The next day Naruto Decided to go to the training grounds to train, he spend some hours training there, he finally learned how to release the chakra inside his sword, but the attack that came out wasn't that impressive, he believe he just needed to practice more to learn how to make the release chakra cut or maybe, do it with elemental chakra

After a small more time training he was interrupted by someone coming to the field

"Hey, when I saw someone training I thought he looked familiar, but I didn't knew it was you Naruto" said the man coming close to the Naruto

"Naruto recognized the voice "Stocke! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"Well I was going around trying to get accustomed with konoha, and then I saw you practicing with that sword" said Stocke

"Well I'm trying to get to release chakra from my sword, but I can't get it to go very far" said Naruto

"Well this looks similar to my fire skills with my sword, I might help you" said Stocke

"Really? That would be awesome" said Naruto

"Well let me see what you can do" said Stocke then Naruto concentrated chakra on his sword and then he release it sending a small wave of chakra infront of his sword nothing really impressive

"Well, this is definitely similar, but in a way its different, why don't you try to move your sword at the time that you release your chakra and also try concentrating on the chakra going out, think on it like if it was still in our body try controlling it" said Stocke

Naruto tried just that, it was hard to do all that at the same time so he didn't get it at the first try but after a few tries he could see a noticeable improvement in the chakra burst from his sword

"Much better" said Naruto

"Well if you need help with something else you can ask" said Stocke

"Well I wanted to know how do you do that fire skills with your sword?" asked Naruto

"Well it's kind of the same thing you're doing here, but in my case I concentrate chakra on my arm and then use my sword to release it, it's a lot harder and more dangerous than what you're doing here" said Stocke

"Then will I be able to do something similar then?" asked Naruto

"Probably, but I use elemental chakra in my skills, you're using normal chakra so this will probably only improve the cut range on your sword" said Stocke

"Ok then that just means I need to get better with my elemental chakra control then" said Naruto

"Yeah, you should probably practice that as well, well I got to go see you later Naruto" said Stocke walking away

"Well I better get to practicing" said Naruto going back to practice

* * *

**Decided to end it there, again sorry for the delay**

**Leave a review**

**Videogame corner: today's game:**

**Okami (PS2, Wii)**

**In this game you play as the goddess of the sun Amaterasu in the form of a white wolf, the art style in this game is awesome and I really like it, and the story is great**


	26. the exams start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

After some more days of training Naruto started to notice the increase amount of people coming to Konoha, Probably for the chunin exams, so Naruto decided to take a day off of training and study the persons coming to the villages

Most people came in groups, maybe the teams of genins from other villages, they were near Naruto's level some a little higher but not by much

After a while a group of people a little different appeared, it was a team of three, two boys and a girl but the girl and the taller of the boys seem to be scared of being near the other boy

The girl had blond hair that were gathered into four ponytails, she wore a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist, she also carried some sort of metal thing on her back

The taller of the boys wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front, he also wore a black hood that covered his head and had some weird paint in his face, and he also carried something in bandages on his back

The other boy was shorter and had short spiky auburn hair he wore a black full body suit with t-shirt like sleeves with an open neck with a white cloth going over his right shoulder and left side of his hips and a leather band going from his left shoulder to his right hips, he was carrying a gourd on his back

The reason this people were different was because the shorter boy was LV 20 a lot higher than Naruto, he would be a thought opponent if Naruto had to fight him in the future

After another while another interesting group of people passed the gate this time a girl and a man

The girl had short spiky mint green hair with one orange hair clip and she wore short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. She was LV 18 and she appeared to be excited about being in Konoha

The man looks to be important he had long brown hair and wore a light yellow kimono jacket and light grey pants with a red scarf around his neck and a turquoise cardigan. He had a smile on his face and was greeted by some konoha jonins and appeared to be escorted to the Hokage Tower; he must be some village head or something

After a while of looking at people coming in and out of Konoha, Naruto decided to go back to training he was getting bored and that short guy with red hair seem strong so he wanted to train ad much as he could to be able to fight with him if it was needed, so he headed to his usual training ground

* * *

On his way to his training ground he found Iruka his sensei from the academy and decided to say hi

"Hey Iruka Sensei long time no see" said Naruto

Iruka was surprised by Naruto but answered "Yeah glad to see you, Where have you been Naruto?" asked Iruka

"Well recently I have been training, before that I was on missions" said Naruto

"Really, then you must have become pretty strong by now" said Iruka

"Yeah I can show you if you want, Iruka Sensei" said Naruto

"Ok then let's head to a field" said Iruka, they headed to Naruto's usual field

There Naruto showed Iruka his skill with his sword and his especial Chakra enhanced slashes

"Wow you have become pretty skilled with a sword Naruto" said Iruka

"Yeah I'm becoming pretty strong, Asuma Sensei even let my team participate in this year chunin exams" said Naruto

Iruka was surprised by this news "Really so early, you don't even have half a year as a genin, are you sure you're ready?" said Iruka

"I'm more than ready, I'm going to pass the exams and be one step closer to becoming Hokage" said Naruto

"You do know that they normally have a written exam right?" asked Iruka

"A written exam!? Really!? I'm not ready for that" said Naruto

"Well I could tell you more, but that would be cheating so I won't, but that doesn't mean I can't help you study" said Iruka

"That would be awesome if you did that Iruka Sensei" said Naruto

"Ok then from now on come to the academy after classes I'll help you study for the exams" said Iruka

"Ok then I'll be there tomorrow" said Naruto

"Well I got to go prepare for the this so I'll leave you to train for now, see you later Naruto" said Iruka walking away

Naruto started to train for the rest of the day, making sure to remember to go to the academy tomorrow

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up early and trained a little bit in the morning, he was getting close to another Level up, but he knew that after classes he would be going to study with Iruka so he headed to the academy

He arrived and Iruka was ready for the class, they studied for almost two hours, Iruka was surprised that Naruto was paying attention since he never did on normal school days

After that Naruto went to train some more

He kept this pattern for the next days until the day of the exams

On the day of the exams Naruto woke up early and ate breakfast after that he headed to where the exams would take place, he found Shikamaru and Hinata outside probably waiting for him

"Hey good to see you guys" said Naruto

"Yeah I was going to go inside immediately but Hinata said that we should wait for you" said Shikamaru

"I thought that since we are a team we should enter together" said Hinata

"I'm ok with that then let's head inside" said Naruto

They headed inside and after giving their inscriptions to the two chunins waiting at the door they went inside, in there, were all the genins of the different villages as well as some of Konoha, all the nine rookies that graduated from the academy were here, Team Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai as well as last year graduates Team Guy

Naruto decided to say hello to team Guy

"Hey guys good to see you here" said Naruto

"My youthful rival is in the chunin exams as well I'll make sure to not fall behind you Naruto-San" said Lee

"Hi Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru so you decided to come to the exams" said Tenten

"Wouldn't miss them for anything" said Naruto

"I would have been bother by Naruto for the rest of my life if I didn't came" said Shikamaru

"I wanted to keep pushing myself and learn how strong I am" said Hinata

"Well good to know" said Tenten

"Not that it matters, fate has already determined that you will fail the exams" said Neji

"I Haven't forgotten the promised I made to you, I'm going to show you that fate doesn't determine our life" said Naruto

"Uhm let's see then show me" said Neji

"I will, by passing this exams" said Naruto

At that moment someone entered the room and spoke

"Welcome, genins from all over the elemental nations, this is the beginning of the chunin exams, I'm Ibiki Morino and I'll be the first proctor of the chunin exams" said the man "Now let's begin"

* * *

**Decided to end it there, next time the team placement during the exams and also the first test**

**Also I want to thank all of you once more just look at the numbers, 206 follows, 147 favs and more than 40K views I want to thank all of you who read this story**

**Video game Corner: Today's game:**

**The legend of Zelda: the minish cap (GBA)**

**Minish cap is a top down classic Zelda game, with all the normal puzzle you'll expect from the series but with a final boss that's not gannodorf **

**Side note: this is my favorite zelda game**


	27. the first test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Ok, first things first, some of you might already know but for does that do not I'll explain some rules of this chunin exams" said Ibiki

"first, you'll all be separated from your normal teams and put into other teams that'll be created with the participants of the exams, this is to prove that you can work with teams made on the fly for especial missions or emergency situations" said Ibiki

"Second, the exams consists of three different sections, each one with a different proctor, I'll be the first one" said Ibiki

"I'll explain the first part after the teams are made, so please grab a paper from this box" said Ibiki picking a box from the ground "Each paper has a color, find the other two persons with the same color as you" said Ibiki

All the genins started to pick papers and the teams were starting to be created, Hinata had a green paper, as well as Tenten, and girl with red hair and glasses

Shikamaru had a red paper, as well as Lee and a the girl with the four ponytails Naruto saw the other day, he looked to be very annoyed by this

Naruto had a orange paper, and was looking for his partners

"Hey you have a orange paper" said the girl with the mint green hair Naruto saw the other day, when she saw Naruto's paper "I also got one, so we're teammates" she said showing him the paper

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto asked

"My name's Fuu, do you know who our other teammate is?" she asked

"I was looking around to see if I find him" said Naruto, Fuu and Naruto looked around a little bit and then found who had the other orange paper, and Naruto wasn't sure how to feel about who had it

It was the short boy with red hair he saw the other day, this was probably going to be weird "Hi, I'm Naruto it seems we will be teammates" said Naruto extending his hand to meet him, but the boy just ignore him, he seem annoyed by Naruto's presence

The girl with the ponytails got close and said "His name's Gaara, and if you want to stay alive I recommend not getting to close" she said

"Ok then, if you need your space I won't bother you, but we're teammates for now so I hope we can get along" said Naruto

"I'm Fuu and also hope we can get along" said Fuu

After all the teams had their introductions Ibiki spoke again "Now we can begin with the first test, please everyone move to the next room and take a seat near your teammates for the exams" said Ibiki pointing towards the doors at the side of the room

Everyone moved to the next room and took a seat, Naruto sat at the center of his team with Fuu at his right and Gaara at his left then Ibiki entered into the room and continued talking

"Now the first part of the test, will be a written exam" Said Ibiki "The test will consists on ten questions, you'll have a hour to answer all the questions, a piece of paper with the questions will be given to each of you, you will notice that the paper only haves nine questions, the tenth question will be given when only ten minutes are left"

"Also if you are caught cheating all your team will fail the test and will have to wait a year for the next chunin exams, you can talk with your partners but not in a loud voice" said Ibiki

"That's good to know" whispered Naruto

"Now you can begin the test" said Ibiki, everyone started reading the tests and answering any question they knew

Naruto even thought he had been studying , only knew two of the questions this questions were way to advance for him, Fuu didn't look better and Gaara had one hand on his eye, Naruto didn't knew why

"Hey Fuu, do you know anyone of this?" asked Naruto quietly

"No, I don't this test seems impossible" said Fuu

Naruto thought about it a little bit and then he came to a conclusion, this test was impossible he had to cheat, but how?

"Yeah this test is impossible, this is to prove that we can gather information, we have to cheat" said Naruto quietly

"Do you know how to, if they catch us we'll fail" said Fuu

"Do you have any skill or jutsu that can help?" asked Naruto

"Well I got some jutsus, but I don't think they would help us in this situation" said Fuu

Naruto then turned around and looked at Gaara who was writing answers in his paper, Naruto then got it he was using some kind of jutsu to get the answers

"Gaara, can you tell me the answers?" asked Naruto, Gaara again ignored him and finished writing his answers then he moved the test somewhat closer to Naruto

Naruto took the opportunity and got the answers and then he gave them to Fuu

Then they waited for some time in the time some persons were caught cheating and they were told they had failed and were taken out of the room with they're teams

After fifty minutes pass Ibiki talked again "Now we are at the last ten minutes, I will now give you the last question but first I must inform you of something" said Ibiki

"If you take this last question, and get it wrong, you'll be banned from taking the test again in the future so, you'll never be able to become a genin, this goes not only for you but for your team as well if someone on your team gets it wrong all three of you will get it wrong" said Ibiki

"So who's going to take the question, anyone that wants to quit raise your hand" said Ibiki

Some people seem scared and some were considering the options, some of them raised their hands and they were taken out with their teams, Naruto noticed that some of his friends were considering it

"Are you sure we can answer this question Naruto?" asked Fuu at his side

He was thinking about it and was also pretty nervous he didn't wanted to take his team down, but "I'm not running away, I'm staying and answering that last question, and I'm going to pass this exams" said Naruto hitting his desk some people seem to be inspired by this and stayed for the last question

Gaara seem more annoyed about being at the side of Naruto and Fuu seem to catch some more courage from his words and also decided to stay

Ibiki saw that no one else was going to move, that kid had made them stay well anyways "You all pass!" said Ibiki and everyone was surprised

"What do you mean?" asked someone

"Well you see, some of you might have caught that this test was impossible at genin level, the questions were too hard for you, this test was in reality a test to see if you could gather information, you had to cheat" said Ibiki

"But you might be asking, if it was impossible who do I cheat to, well I had several chunin disguise as genins in the crowd and they had the answers, then it was just to your abilities" continued Ibiki

"Now about the last question, it was to test you if you could keep going after know that if you fail you would drag your team down with you, but this some of the risk that you must take on the ninja world, it also shows your determination to get to the end" finished Ibiki

"Now I already said It but congratulations on passing th-"started to say Ibiki when something crashed through the window and a sign extended itself with kunais and a person appeared in front of it she had nearly purple hair styled in a short, spiky fanned-ponytail and was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs and a dark orange mini skirt

"Hello everyone I'm the proctor of the second test Mitarashi Anko" said the woman

"Anko you're early" said Ibiki annoyed

"Come on, it's not like I can do this again? Can I?" said Anko

"No anyways this are all the genins that pass so you can take them to the next part" said Ibiki

"Uhm, there's more people here that I expected, are you getting soft Ibiki?' asked Anko

"No, that kid made them stay, now take them to the next test" said Ibiki pointing at Naruto

"Well anyways, everyone follow me, we are going to training ground 44 the forest of death" said Anko leading them towards the training ground

* * *

**Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought about this chapter**

**Also I'll answer a question I got: who is in the harem**

**Well the harem I have finally decided everyone in it, it'll be**

**Hinata, Tenten, Fuu, and someone else that I'm not going to mention until she appears **

**A somewhat small harem but I don't want to make it too big**

**Videogame Corner: today's Game**

**Kirby series (Nintendo consoles)**

**The Kirby series has mostly stayed the same all ways, you play as Kirby and you eat your enemies to get their powers so that you can defeat other enemies, I have always said that there are no bad Kirby games they are all good, some might be different but they are all good games although none of them are spectacular games **


	28. Author s note

**Author's note: you see I made some mistakes and now I know how to continue the story but after that it would feel really awkward and I don't know how to do some things later on to happen so I'm taking some time to think this over and then make a whole rewrite of the story from the beginning, this time hopefully with less errors and grammar issues**

**Don't worry I'm not abandoning this story, but I'll take some time to think it all over, when I'm ready to restart this story I'll probably make a new story and just create a chapter in this one to let you guys know**

**I hope you can understand, and give me some time, also if you have any ideas to make the story better from the beginning, send them in a review, I'll take them into consideration**

**The new story will still be a harem, with the same persons I mentioned last chapter**

**Again I'm really sorry and I hope you can understand**


End file.
